El hijo del Dragón 2,0 remasterizada by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. ¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash
1. Cap 1: Altair Malfoy

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Uno**  
**Altaír Malfoy**

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí, Draco –dijo Narcissa sollozando.

Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala, con las piernas cruzadas fumando afanosamente y golpeando con el puño el apoya brazos del sitial, mientras bebía una copa de ron.

- ¿Y dónde lo llevo? –dijo – ¿Dónde lo escondo? No entiendes que no tenemos donde esconderlo. Estamos rodeados de Mortífagos, ¿a quién se lo daré?

Narcissa paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, apretando contra su pecho al bebé de un año que sostenía.

- Si Lucius se entera que existe todo se repetirá, Draco y lo sabes.

- Lo sé y es lo que me desespera.

- Altaír no puede pasar por esto, Draco. No soportaré volverlo a vivir… A ti no pude salvarte… Necesito salvarlo a él… Llévalo con Potter… él y su Orden del Fénix pueden esconderlo.

- ¿Potter? –el corazón del rubio se encogió, y sintió como la respiración se le agitaba y su pecho era golpeado por los locos latidos de su corazón -¿Potter?

- Es su única salida.

- ¿Y crees que Potter aceptará cuidar al hijo de un Mortífago y hermano de otro? –dijo descubriendo su brazo izquierdo, mostrándole así la Marca Tenebrosa que cargaba desde los dieciséis años –No me pidas eso, madre, es demasiada humillación para mí.

- Todo valdrá la pena si logramos salvarlo, Draco.

- Ni lo sueñes, jamás acudiré a Potter, primero muerto, lo oyes, primero muerto –gritó con furia, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba un largo trago al vaso de ron.

- Deja de fumar y de beber, Draco, en cualquier momento aparecerán y…

- ¿Y qué haremos para impedirlo?

- ¡Draco! –la voz de su madre, sonó desesperada.

- No me hagas caso, madre –el muchacho se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor –Déjame pensar, dame unos momentos…

El sonido de una persona apareciéndose en la entrada los sobresaltó. Draco corrió hacia su madre y tomando al bebé de sus brazos se desapareció. Lo escondió como pudo en el desván de la torre más alta de la Mansión Malfoy. Luego sintió los gritos de su padre llamándolo.

- Lo siento Altaír, ¡Desmaius!

La cabeza del bebé cayó hacia un lado inmóvil y Draco se tragó el sollozo que se había atravesado en su garganta, acomodó los mechones de rubio cabello que caían sobre los ojos del bebé y luego acarició dulcemente su mejilla. Con un suspiro se desapareció de allí apareciéndose luego en su cuarto.

Esperó de pie en medio de la habitación. Los pasos de su padre se acercaban, sus pisadas resonaban en el pasillo y su estómago se apretó, sintió inmediatamente el sudor frío que lo iba bañando, el miedo que iba impregnando sus entrañas. Un miedo que había vivido con él desde que tenía uso de razón, era el mismo que lo invadía en las mazmorras de la casa Slytherin cuando Potter ganaba los juegos o la sangre sucia le ganaba en las notas.

Un miedo que sabia que nunca terminaría mientras Lucius siguiera con vida.

Se vio a sí mismo pequeño escondido en el desván donde ahora estaba Altaír. Escuchando los golpes que su madre soportaba, las Cruciatus… Luego se veía de pie frente a Lucius, era sólo un niño…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lucius se paró en el marco de ella.

- ¿No escuchas que te he llamado?

- Lo siento, padre, estaba dormido… no te escuché…

- Cállate imbécil, el golpe que le partió el labio hizo saltar la sangre, Draco se levantó del suelo y se puso frente a su padre nuevamente, tragó la sangre que llenaba su boca, sintiéndola pasar por su garganta y produciéndole nauseas –Sabias que vendría, ¿por qué no estabas abajo esperándome?

Draco no contestó, solo apretó los puños a la espera del siguiente golpe que vendría. Sintió como su ojo derecho se inflamaba inmediatamente tras el golpe cerrándose y nublándole un poco la vista, Draco se limpio la sangre que manaba de su labio.

- Tengo que presentarme con el Señor Oscuro, a mi vuelta terminaremos esta discusión.

- Sí, padre.

Narcissa que tenía un corte en su mejilla derecha corrió hacia su hijo mayor y trató de curar sus heridas, pero Draco la apartó.

-Ve por las cosas de Altaír, madre.

-¿Dónde lo llevarás?

-No lo sé –dijo el rubio en una voz apenas audible –No lo sé.

Se dirigió hacia el desván y regresó con el bebé, inmóvil en sus brazos, tomó el bolso de manos de su madre, esperó a que ella lo besara y se desapareció.

* * *

Draco se sentó en una piedra con Altaír apretado contra su pecho, luego miró su cara… Suspiró… Estaba seguro que ningún hijo suyo que hubiera llegado a tener se parecería tanto a él como Altaír… Él se veía en las fotos mágicas de su madre y no encontraba diferencias entre ambos. Estaba seguro que su hermano cuando fuera mayor seria idéntico a él, como dos gotas de agua.

Draco acaba de cumplir los dieciocho años y llevaba más de un año fuera de Hogwarts. Su padre se había ido con otros Mortífagos fuera del país mientras todo se calmaba y dejaban de buscarlos. No alcanzó a notar el embarazo de su madre que ella escondía como podía.

El sabía que Narcissa había quedado embarazada de una violación de Lucius y él que era un cobarde, escuchó todo y no hizo nada… escondido como un cobarde, tapándose la cara con la almohada para no oír los gritos, ni las Cruciatus y ahogar al mismo tiempo sus sollozos. Tantas veces había deseado morir… pero en esos momentos era cobarde para hacerlo…

Además, aunque quisiera ahora tenia esa responsabilidad para el resto de su vida… tenia a su hermano… que era para él como si fuera su propio hijo… Él lo había traído al mundo…

* * *

Altaír llegó al mundo una noche lluviosa.

Draco sintió el llamado de su madre y corrió hacia su habitación, vio como su madre se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama, llorando… Draco desvió su mirada hacia la cama cubierta de sangre, pero en vez de aterrarse, lanzó un Fregotego, se subió a la cama y se dispuso a traer al mundo al pequeño que ya tenía su cabeza fuera cubierta de una pelusa rubio platino. Draco tragó saliva y llamó asustado "mamá". Narcissa hizo su último esfuerzo y pujó con fuerza. Draco metió su mano y giró un poco los hombros del bebé que logró salir cayendo en sus manos. No tuvo que golpearlo, el bebé lloró inmediatamente. Draco hizo aparecer una bañera con agua tibia y le dio el primer baño a su hermano, tras cortar el cordón umbilical con un Diffindo, lo secó lo vistió y se lo puso a su madre sobre el pecho.

Luego miró entre las piernas de su madre y tiró del cordón, lo que quedaba de la placenta salió. Draco aguantó la arcada que le subía desde las entrañas y con un Fregotego desapareció todo, tapó a su madre y se recostó junto a ella mientras contemplaba como el pequeño se pegaba al pecho de su madre alimentándose.

- No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Draco.

- Estuve leyendo en Hogwarts… para prepararme….

- Nadie lo debe saber, Draco.

- Ya lo sé, mamá.

- Se llamará Altaír Draco Malfoy.

- No le pongas mi nombre le traerá mala suerte.

- Al contrario, Draco, quiero que sea tan bueno como tú.

- Yo no soy bueno, mamá.

- Claro que lo eres, Draco. Pese a todo lo que has sufrido, a todo lo que te ha enseñado tu padre, tú eres bueno en el fondo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si fueras como Lucius?

* * *

Draco suspiró, saliendo de esos recuerdos, hizo aparecer una cuna y recostó al bebé en ella. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarlo, él amaba a ese niño. No entendía cómo ni por qué. Su educación no había sido esa, él había sido enseñado a odiar, a destruir…Desde niño fue educado por Lucius solo para eso.

Los Slytherin, mejor dicho, un Malfoy no puede amar. Le repetía su padre, el amor te hace débil. Draco tapó al bebé y se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado, recostando la cabeza en sus brazos.

Todavía tenia que esperar unas horas, ya había pensado lo que debía hacer, y lo decidido, decidido estaba. Así que cerrando los ojos se durmió.

* * *

**_Aki les traigo la versión slash del fic El Hijo del Dragón, espero la disfruten tanto como lo hice yo ;) puede que este primer capitulo les resulte parecido al otro, pero tranquilos que ya encontraran las diferencias :) _**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	2. Cap 2: En Hogsmeade

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dos**  
**EN HOGSMEADE**

Harry suspiró con nostalgia en las Tres Escobas, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, mientras acompañado por Hermione esperaba el primer sábado de salida en mucho tiempo de los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. Pronto aparecería la cabeza de la pelirroja por esa puerta… Suspiró con ansiedad, tenia tantas ganas de ver a Ginny, de besarla, tocarla…. Pero… miró de reojo a Hermione. Ésta se echo a reír.

-¿Para qué me has rogado que viniera contigo si querías estar a solas con ella?

- Es por lo que te he pedido que vinieras –dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco -¡No quiero estar a solas con ella…!

- ¿Me vas a decir que le tienes miedo? –preguntó Hermione echándose a reír.

- No es eso… Pero se pone demasiado fogosa, ya sabes…

Hermione entornó los ojos y se quedó contemplándolo por unos minutos.

- No querrás decir que no la deseas, ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que la deseo y mucho –dijo Harry, nerviosamente.

- ¿Entonces? –sonrió burlonamente la castaña.

- No te burles. ¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos y se queda embarazada? Ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio, recuerda que serian siete Weasley furiosos y Molly… seria aterrador.

- Realmente eres un cobarde, haber venido solo y tener carácter para dominar la situación.

-No, no, no… Lo mejor es que hayas venido tú y evitar tentaciones por parte de ambos.

-¿Lo habéis hecho alguna vez con Ginny?

Harry se echó a reír realmente divertido.

-¿Dónde? ¿En La Madriguera? No te digo que son ocho Weasley. No tuve ocasión ni siquiera de meterle una mano… Me tuve que conformar con uno que otro beso.

Hermione se echó a reír nuevamente con incredulidad. La expresión de Harry era de dolorosa resignación.

- Realmente eres idiota, ¿sabes? Ron y yo lo hicimos la primera vez en La Madriguera y nadie se enteró, ni siquiera tú –dijo ella con suficiencia.

- Bueno, pero yo no quería arriesgarme, ¿vale? Además…

- ¿Además?

- No lo sé, no me hagas caso –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo está Ron? –preguntó Hermione un poco vacilante.

- Todavía enfadado, de hecho intentó golpearme.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Ehh… Creo que eso fue culpa mía, Hermione. Desde que nos pusimos a hablar de compartir departamento… Debí darme cuenta que a Ron no le agradaría la idea, lo siento, de verdad.

- Ya está superado, Harry, no tiene importancia. Además, olvídate eso de las culpas, él debería haber confiado en los dos, ¿no? Yo era su novia y tú su mejor amigo y el novio de su hermana.

- Pero sabes que en parte sus celos son justificados, ¿no, Hermione? Esas cosas pasan…

- No, Harry, no son justificados, ¿qué hay de malo en que compartamos departamento? Debió entender que incluso era por nuestro bien, compartiendo gastos contigo, ahora que los dos estudiaremos, sería posible incluso ahorrar para nuestra casa, pero en fin allá él. Si se le pasa, volverá, sino –la castaña se encogió de hombros.

- Pero sigo insistiendo que en algo tiene razón, Hermione, no sería la primera vez que dos chicos compartiendo departamento terminan liados.

- Pero a nosotros no –declaró con voz firme, Hermione –Eres como mi hermano, estás con Ginny y yo estoy enamorada de él, es lo que no comprende… Me duele más que no confíe plenamente en lo que siento por él.

- Claro… pero…

- Todo se arreglará, si es que debe arreglarse, Harry, no tiene importancia.

La cabeza de una pelirroja asomó por la puerta y Harry se levantó de un salto, más por nerviosismo que por verdadero entusiasmo, ella le había exigido que fuera a verla y él como buen novio que pretendía ser había acudido, se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, convenciéndose que era lo más maravilloso el tenerla junto a él. La pelirroja se reía y devolvía los besos. Hermione se acercó a ellos.

- Ya basta, todos los miran –dijo riendo.

Ginny la abrazó.

- Sacadme de aquí –suplicó Ginny –Ya tengo suficiente. No sabes lo que es ser tu novia… Quiero aire puro.

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír, salieron de las Tres Escobas y por inercia echaron a andar hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

- No sabéis lo que ha sido esta semana –parloteaba Ginny, mientras Harry seguía con la mirada a un chico castaño que había pasado cerca de ellos, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para la castaña –Desde que ha salido la noticia de que os ibais a vivir juntos, todo ha sido un caos –dijo Ginny, dando saltitos frente a ellos.

- Ginny si te molesta…

- No seas tonta, Hermione… Sólo son molestas las preguntas y los comentarios insidiosos, pero…

Los tres amigos se quedaron inmóviles, al dar la vuelta en la curva que hacia el camino, quedaron frente a frente a un Mortífago, que avanzaba en su dirección, al verlos se detuvo. Muy rápidamente, Harry sacó su varita y a la vez se puso delante de las muchachas, el Mortífago levantó las dos manos y dejó caer la varita y con el pie la empujó haciéndola rodar hasta Harry.

Harry perplejo se agachó y la recogió metiéndola en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- No tengo otra escondida, si queréis podéis revisarme.

- ¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry, tenso.

Draco tragó saliva, guardó silencio un rato y luego tragándose su orgullo asintió.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres? –dijo apuntándolo con más firmeza.

- Te juro… que estoy solo… -le costaba hablar. Después de todo se estaba humillando frente a su peor enemigo. –Te juro que…

- Sácate la capucha –dijo Harry –Quiero verte la cara mientras hablas.

Draco se mordió el labio para ahogar las ganas de mandarlo al diablo, dentro de él la humillación lo estaba matando.

"Piensa en Altaír, Draco, piensa en Altaír", se recordó.

Fue bajando sus manos lentamente y se quitó la capucha y miró a la cara a Harry que sin querer bajó un poco su varita, las chicas ahogaron un grito dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- No te importa –contestó orgullosamente el rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco fijó su mirada en el suelo. Y Harry ya no vio al Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, vio un hombre luchando entre su orgullo y lo que tenía que decirle, su mano tembló un poco, pero bajó la varita y dio un paso hacía Draco, pero el rubio dio otro hacía atrás.

- Sólo te pido que confíes ésta vez en mí –dijo Draco bajito –Llevo dos días siguiéndote, esperando la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sí quisieras acompañarme…

- ¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde? –preguntó Hermione, rápidamente.

- No es asunto tuyo, "sangre sucia" –dijo Draco con rabia.

Harry alzó la varita presto apuntándolo con ira mal contenida.

- Lo siento… yo no quiero pelear. Yo necesito… -dijo Draco, Harry se percató de que cada vez le costaba más hablar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para continuar.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Harry entre curioso y apenado por la figura del rubio.

Draco levantó su mano y apuntó el bosque cercano.

- Estás loco, no entraré allí contigo.

Draco dudó un instante mirando vigilante a su alrededor… luego dejó caer la túnica de Mortífago y levantó las manos.

-Te juro… Te doy mi palabra de honor… que no es una trampa… yo… quiero… quiero…

Harry bajó la varita y se acercó al rubio, pero Draco volvió a retroceder, apartándose y manteniéndose a prudente distancia. Harry se detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Es muy lejos?

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza y pasó una mano por su frente perlada de sudor y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El Slytherin bajó las manos pero Hermione dio un salto y le clavó su varita en la garganta. El rubio se mordió los labios con rabia y levantó los brazos. Harry vio el esfuerzo que hacía para dominarse y mantenerse lo suficientemente sereno frente a ellos...

-Déjalo, Hermione… Puedes bajar las manos.

El rubio bajó las manos, pero Harry notó que aún así las mantenía alejadas del cuerpo… dio media vuelta y echó a andar lentamente. Se internaron un poco por el bosque y de pronto el llanto de un bebé se escuchó muy cerca, Draco apresuró el paso. Los tres instintivamente levantaron las varitas, aquello debía ser una trampa.

El Slytherin se perdió de vista. Harry se recriminó por haber sido tan estúpido de llevar a las chicas allí confiando en un maldito Mortífago. ¿Cuán estúpido podía llegar a ser?

Hermione lanzó varios Revelio, pero sólo mostraban a Draco y a un… ¿bebé?

Draco se acerca a ellos con un bebé apoyado contra su camisa blanca y un bolso. Los tres Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas de asombro y bajaron las varitas.

Draco dejó caer el bolso y destapó el rostro del bebé.

- Es mi hijo, Altaír Draco Malfoy –dijo el rubio.


	3. Cap 3: En el departamento

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Tres**  
**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

- ¿Tu hijo? –preguntó Harry

Draco asintió tras una vacilación.

- Lucius y los otros Mortífagos han vuelto…

- Así se rumorea –confirmó Harry.

- Si Lucius lo encuentra… lo matará y yo… yo no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Esconderlo… por favor… –rogó bajito el rubio ya sin orgullo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

Draco se agachó, tomó el bolso y cubrió al bebé con la manta.

- Olvídalo, Potter, buscaré un orfanato muggle o algo así.

- Detente, Malfoy –dijo Harry –Discutamos el asunto… Debo ir a dejar a Ginny a los carruajes…

- Olvídalo, Potter. Sé que traerás a los Aurores… Y ahora no me puedo dejar capturar… Altaír me necesita.

- Yo confié en ti, ahora tú confía en mí. Iré a dejar a Ginny y volveré… Hermione, ¿puedes quedarte con él?

Hermione levantó la varita y lo apuntó…

- Sí –murmuró la castaña.

- Está bien –dijo Draco dejándose caer en una piedra, acunando al niño entre sus brazos.

De pronto el aire se empezó a poner frío. Draco temblaba, sólo llevaba puesta la camisa y apretaba cada vez más al niño. Hermione se acercó a él e hizo aparecer una manta y se la alargó. El rubio se mordió el labio y dudó, luego contempló a Altaír y la aceptó, pero no se cubrió él, sino que la dobló y envolvió al niño.

Hermione se dio vuelta e hizo un "Accio Capa". La capa de Mortífago de Draco llegó a sus manos y se la echó por los hombros al rubio. Hermione se dirigió a sentarse en otra roca cercana y se quedó de una pieza cuando el rubio murmuró un "Gracias, Granger".

- De nada, Malfoy… El niño es… igual a ti.

Draco asintió en silencio y sin mirarla a la cara, mantenía los ojos fijos en el niño.

- Harry…

- No tienes que darme conversación, Granger… Sé todo lo que me desprecias.

Hermione iba a contestar airadamente pero Harry apareció en ese momento.

- Estoy listo, vamos –dijo hacia ambos –Adelántate Hermione, la castaña desapareció –Te llevaré – dijo Harry, rodeando la cintura del rubio con uno de sus brazos, el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó con fuerza al bebé contra su pecho.

- Recuerda que llevamos a Altaír –pidió ahogadamente Draco.

- Pierde cuidado, lo domino bien –tras estas palabras se desapareció llevándolos con él.

* * *

Draco al tocar tierra, se alejó inmediatamente unos pasos de Harry, soltándose de su brazo. Harry sacó la varita del rubio y se la alargó. Draco se lo quedó mirando fijamente con asombro

- Tómala… –Draco negó con la cabeza –Siéntate –dijo Harry dejando la varita de Draco encima de la mesa. Éste dudó unos instantes y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, sacando la manta y dejando al niño sólo con la manta de él, el aire estaba caldeado y Draco lo había notado.

La castaña había hecho aparecer unos cafés y le alargó uno a Draco que negó con la cabeza mostrando al niño… La castaña hizo aparecer al lado de Draco una cuna y éste se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- Estará más cómodo –dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió y dejó a Altaír en la cuna, se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y se quedó contemplando embelesado el rostro de su hermano pequeño y lo arropaba de vez en cuando. Ni Harry, ni Hermione habían contemplado nada igual… Si alguien se los hubiese contado, no lo creerían jamás.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de que era observado porque de pronto endureció el rostro y alargó la mano tomando el café tragándoselo de un sorbo.

- Como te decía él es mi hijo…

- ¿Quién es la madre?

- Eso no importa… está muerta –dijo Draco brusco. Hermione se calló

- Lo siento

– Lo siento –dijo Harry, con pesar. Draco evitó la mirada del moreno.

- El caso es que Lucius… ha vuelto –dijo sin contestar el comentario de Harry, ni de Hermione –Y si ve a Altaír… lo matará… No debe encontrarlo… y quiero ver si vuestra famosa Orden del Fénix puede ayudarme a esconderlo… No me importa dónde… o si no puedo volver a verlo… Sólo… solo quiero que esté bien y que nadie más lo sepa… Hay espías en el Ministerio –Harry levantó la cabeza asustado –en Hogwarts –Harry estaba al borde del pánico.

- Solo quieres asustarme, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza

- Quiero que mi hijo viva, por eso te digo todo esto. Si alguien sabe que te dije todo esto me doy por muerto…

- ¿Quiénes son?

- No lo sé –dijo Draco –Sólo el Señor Oscuro lo sabe, recibe los informes por lechuza. En realidad, sólo nos conocemos los Mortífagos Slytherin por razones obvias hemos convivido desde niños con ellos. Los otros… Los Mortífagos de las otras casas no… actúan en secreto.

Harry a su pesar notó que Malfoy daba continuas miradas al pequeño… sus ojos demostraban adoración al fijarse en él.

Hermione a su vez ya no podía soportar el rostro de Malfoy, así que se levantó, fue a su cuarto y trajo su maletita, acercándose al rubio.

Éste se puso de pie lentamente alejándose de ella.

- Sólo quiero curarte las heridas.

- No querrás que tu hijo te vea así, ¿no? –agregó Harry.

Draco le echó una mirada a cada uno y luego asintió. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y permitió que Hermione se acercara.

El perfume de la chica le llegó a sus sentidos alertas como un bálsamo, cerró los ojos y aspiró con placer… Flores silvestres… Olía bien la sangre sucia. Dio un respingo de dolor y abrió los ojos para toparse con los marrones fijos en su ojo.

- Así está bien –dijo ella –Dentro de unos minutos no tendrás nada –sintió la caricia que era la mano de Hermione Granger viajando por su rostro, limpiando la sangre seca, aplicándole otra crema en su labio –Toma esto –dijo alargándole un vial con poción.

Draco lo tomó y se lo bebió de un trago. Su orgullo había quedado definitivamente en el bosque de Hogsmeade.

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, el rostro del rubio se iba deshinchando y el color de sus heridas haciéndose cada vez más tenue.

Harry miró hacia otro lado con rabia, era más fácil ser amable con Malfoy viéndole la cara destrozada. Suspiró.

- Si dices que hay espías en todas partes será difícil que podamos ocultar a tu hijo… Es tu vivo retrato…

El rubio asintió. Le echó una mirada al crío que se había sentado en la cuna y lo llamaba.

- Draco…

El rubio lo tomó en brazos y se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose finalmente en la ventana.

- Realmente no se dónde meterlo… Me costó venir hasta ti a pedirte ayuda, Potter… Si no fuera por él, yo…

- Lo sé, Malfoy –dijo Harry. Realmente sabía y entendía lo que el rubio debía estar sintiendo… En condiciones normales el Slytherin jamás se hubiera humillado así.

- Draco… -el niño lo llamaba y le indicaba su boca. Draco asintió y miró su varita tragando saliva.

- Puedes tomarla –dijo Harry.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry suspiró hondamente e hizo aparecer un plato de estofado y una cuchara. Draco miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos… El moreno vio algunas lágrimas correr por su rostro, pero sabía muy bien que lloraba de rabia. Se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa. Se dejó caer en el suelo, acomodó al niño en sus piernas y comenzó a darle de comer, sin levantar la mirada del bebé.

Harry hizo aparecer un par de cerveza de mantequilla, le alargó una al rubio que la recibió sin mirarle y Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Me acompañas, Hermione… –la chica miró al rubio, pero éste continuaba mirando fijamente al niño y dándole de comer. Asintió –Volveremos enseguida, Malfoy. Éste asintió en silencio sin variar ninguno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Harry dejándose caer en su cama.

- Lo más lógico es que llamáramos a los Aurores, ¿no? –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tendrías el valor?

Hermione se acostó a su lado y negó con la cabeza

- Nunca había visto a nadie mirar a un niño así –dijo Harry –Lo adora.

- ¿Lo viste llorar? –dijo Hermione

- Son lágrimas de rabia, lo peor que pudo haberle pasado… es haber tenido que recurrir a mi a pedirme ayuda.

- Lo sé.

- Me pongo en su lugar y no sé si hubiese podido tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle su ayuda.

- ¿Te das cuenta que lo más seguro es que él no te la hubiese dado…?

- También lo sé…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Ayudarlo, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco se había dirigido silenciosamente a la otra habitación con el bolso en la mano y se dispuso a cambiar a su hermano. Debía ser la habitación de la sangre sucia porque se notaba muy femenina. Lo cambió rápidamente antes de que los otros volvieran, luego volvió a la salita y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Harry y Hermione se habían levantado lentamente y caminaron hacia la sala. Draco se había dejado caer en el sofá y dormía profundamente con el crío apoyado sobre su pecho cubierto por la manta.

Harry suspiró.

- Parece cansado –dijo Hermione bajito haciendo desaparecer el plato vacío.

Harry se acercó a Draco y lo remeció un poco, éste abrió los ojos asustado y apretó al crío más contra su pecho.

- Ya es tarde, sígueme.

Draco se levantó y lo siguió en silencio. Harry lo llevó hasta su habitación y le indicó la cama.

- No quiero causar molestias. Altaír y yo podemos dormir en la sala.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No es molestia… Ahí tienes el baño y en el clóset hay ropa, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Draco asintió en silencio. Abrió la cama y acostó al niño. Harry salió y cerró tras él y se apoyó en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió los roncos y ahogados sollozos de Draco dentro de la habitación. Miró hacia la mesa de la salita y vio que la varita del rubio continuaba en el mismo lugar.

Draco se entregaba a su destino sin luchar, desarmado ante su peor enemigo, Y Harry suspiró.


	4. Cap 4: Me quedo con él

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo cuatro**  
**Me quedo con él**

Harry se levantó y vio que Hermione aun dormía, se puso la bata y se dirigió a la cocina, al recostar su figura en la puerta se quedó envarado. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en ella preparándole el biberón al bebé que estaba a sus pies. Draco se envaró durante un momento y dijo sin mirarle.

- Sentimos haberte despertado.

- No lo habéis hecho.

Harry se quedó contemplando al rubio que estaba de pie frente al mueble de cocina, sin camisa, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos, por lo que le podía llegar a ver rojos e hinchados, seguro había llorado toda la noche...

- ¿No sería más fácil para ti hacerlo con tu varita?

Draco se quedó unos segundos quieto.

- No quiero provocar…

- No provocarás nada… Hemos hecho una tregua por tu hijo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Harry, suavemente, y alzando la suya lanzó un Fregotego para limpiar el desastre que había hecho el rubio.

Éste se agachó, cogió al bebé en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta… Harry se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar. El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, dándole el biberón al niño que mientras se lo tomaba acariciaba con su mano libre el rostro de Draco.

Harry tenía clavada la mirada en la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en la piel del rubio, se mordió los labios, debatiéndose entre sentimientos encontrados de rabia y empatia por el amor que el Slytherin demostraba hacia el pequeño que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Draco levantó durante un segundo la mirada y siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su Némesis, tomó la manta de Altaír y la tapó. Se levantó con el bebé y se encerró en el cuarto de Harry. El Gryffindor se introdujo en la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo para el desayuno, luego se metió en el cuarto de su amiga y suavemente la remeció un poco. La castaña aintió suavemente y se levantó, tomó ropa y se metió en el baño para ducharse.

Cuando salió Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- En mi cuarto dándole de comer al niño.

- ¿De verdad?

- Y lo ha hecho sin varita, a lo muggle.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Golpeó suavemente.

- Pase –se escuchó la voz de Draco como lejana. No lo vio en la habitación, así que se dirigió al baño, arrodillado en el piso se encontraba Draco, secando al niño, era evidente que lo había bañado.

- He tomado una toalla limpia…

- Puedes tomar lo que quieras…

Draco levantó al niño y lo llevó hasta la cama y comenzó a ponerle ropa limpia.

- Draco… –el niño le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

- Sí, sí Altaír… yo también… –dijo acariciando su rostro.

- Malfoy… Tenemos que hablar…

El rubio se quedó un momento quieto y luego asintió.

- Date un baño… –Harry sacó ropa y se la alargó al rubio.

- De verdad, no quiero molestar, Potter.

- No es molestia –sacó ropa para él y una toalla, abrió la puerta de la habitación –Te espero en la salita.

Draco asintió en silencio.

* * *

Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa cuando Draco salió con el bebé en brazos. Se había duchado y peinado y se había puesto las ropas que le había pasado Harry.

- Ven a desayunar –dijo Harry.

Draco negó y Harry suspiró exasperado poniéndose de pie.

- Ya sabemos que tienes tu orgullo y que si no fuera por tu hijo jamás habrías recurrido a mí y lo entiendo… Te juro que sé todo lo que sientes… la rabia… el dolor… y la humillación que sientes al estar aquí… Pero ya lo has hecho… Sólo te pido que nos acompañes a desayunar…

Draco dudó unos instantes, dejó al niño en la alfombra de la salita y le alargó unos juguetes que sacó del pequeño bolso y luego se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. Tomó el café con leche que Hermione le había alargado con unas tostadas y comenzó a comer con la vista fija en la comida.

Suspiró, llevaba días sin probar bocado, simplemente no pasaban por su garganta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Un año y días.

- Todavía estabas en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione. Draco se atragantó.

- Así es…

- Entonces, no lo tuviste con Pansy… –dijo Hermione.

- No…

- Vaya… es muy alto para su edad.

- Me quedaré con él, Malfoy –dijo Harry –Lo esconderemos.

Draco apretó los puños sobre la mesa y de su pecho se escapó un ronco gemido, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus grises ojos, Harry sintió un vuelco en su corazón al notar ese gesto jamás esperado en alguien como él.

Se levantó y sacó de su pantalón una bolsa con galeones que le alargó a Harry.

- Gracias –murmuró y su voz sonó ronca –Debes darme tu número de cuenta en Gringott para traspasarte…

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Harry.

- Del dinero para Altaír…

- Ah, no –dijo Harry, devolviéndole la bolsa con los galeones, tras sacar unos cuantos –Esos se lo irás dejando cada vez que vengas.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y ésta vez levantó los ojos grises clavándolos en los verde esmeralda de Harry, asombrado… incrédulo. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Me dejaréis verlo?

Harry arqueó una ceja sorprendido a su vez.

- Pues claro, es tu hijo, ¿no?

- ¿Me recibiréis aquí?

- Cada vez que lo desees –dijo Harry alargándole un papel… ésta es la dirección del departamento… Tiene un Fidelio, así que memorízalo y quema el papel. No tienes que anunciarte… ni pedir permiso. Puedes llegar a la hora que te apetezca.

Draco seguía con los ojos clavados en los de Harry y parpadeó nervioso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres su padre…

- Pero te hice la vida imposible en Hogwarts… Soy un Slytherin… Soy un Mortífago

- Para mi… desde ahora… sólo eres un padre cuidando a su hijo… eso es suficiente para mí.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió. Repentinamente se llevó la mano a la Marca Tenebrosa, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry, al rato salió con la ropa que traía puesta y su capa de Mortífago, se agachó y besó al niño en la frente mientras cogía su varita.

– Draco… –lloró el niño al verlo con la capa en las manos.

- Se bueno Altaír, regresaré pronto –y se alejó hacia la puerta. El niño corrió tras él torpemente, pero Malfoy tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza se desapareció.

* * *

Draco se apretaba las sienes con frecuencia pensando en Altaír. Veía a su madre consumirse día a día, llorando en silencio por la ausencia del niño. Soportó los golpes y las Cruciatus de su padre por haber desaparecido esos días. Pero más que nada pensaba en Altaír.

Él por naturaleza no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en Potter y Granger. Le asustaba el hecho de que Granger lo odiaba, de que Potter lo detestaba y pensaba en cómo tratarían a Altaír, aquellos desconocidos para él. Sus enemigos cuidaban el tesoro que la vida le había regalado.

La sangre sucia debía odiar a Altaír como lo odiaba a él, ¿y si el niño sufría? ¿Si la sangre sucia lo maltrataba? ¿Si Potter lo trataba con desprecio? ¿Si Potter descargaba su odio en él? El solo pensamiento lo hacía temblar de miedo y dolor. Esperaba que el Gryffindor demostrara la nobleza de que siempre había hecho gala y fuera bueno con él.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su madre, cuando ésta entró presurosa y se dejó caer a u lado.

- Debes irte ya, Draco. Pero vuelve pronto.

- ¿Y Lucius?

- El Señor Oscuro lo ha mandado llamar… No volverá esta noche.

Draco tomó su varita y corrió a su habitación, cogió la capa de Mortífago y se dirigió al desván, tomó el bolso que había llenado con ropa de Altaír y se desapareció.


	5. Cap 5: La Orden del Fénix

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cinco**  
**LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

Draco se apareció en la puerta del departamento y le hizo un Alohomora a la cerradura, entró cerrando despacio tras él. Ya era muy tarde… se sentía cansado… dejó el bolso en el piso y se sacó la capa colgándola del respaldo de una silla. Dejó su varita en el mismo lugar que antes la había dejado Harry, en la mesita de centro.

Caminó hacía el cuarto de Hermione y golpeó bajito, pero nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta y vio la cama hecha y vacía, cerró. Se dirigió al medio de la salita y miró hacia la puerta del otro cuarto y se dirigió allí. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿dónde estaba Altaír?

Golpeó suavemente pero nadie le contestó. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, contempló la escena que se veía gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Harry dormía con el torso desnudo y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su tranquila respiración. A su lado Altaír dormía aferrado con sus manitos al cabello del moreno. Iba a entrar en la habitación cuando sintió clavarse en su nuca una varita.

- Levanta las manos lentamente –dijo la voz de Hermione. Draco lo hizo inmediatamente.

- Soy yo… Malfoy –dijo el rubio quitándose el gorro del chaleco que llevaba. Sintió como Hermione quitaba la varita de su nuca y vio como Harry encendía la lámpara de noche sentándose de golpe y protegiendo con su cuerpo el del niño.

- La próxima vez enciende las luces cuando llegues, menudo susto me has dado.

Draco seguía con las manos levantadas.

- Estoy desarmado, dejé mi varita en la mesa.

- No es necesario que lo hagas –dijo Harry, apartándose un poco del niño y con voz adormilada.

Draco bajó las manos y vio como la castaña se deslizaba dentro de la habitación, mientras Harry se levantaba cuidadosamente, pero aún así Altaír despertó. Y lloró quedito.

- ¡Harry! –y le echó los brazos al cuello al moreno y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y acomodando al niño lo puso en los brazos del rubio, las manos de Draco tocaron un momento las del moreno y éste se estremeció al sentir que el rubio estaba tan frío.

Altaír dio un gritito y se abrazó a su hermano. Harry y Hermione vieron como Draco lo apretaba contra él llenándolo de besos y vieron como le sonreía al pequeño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquella sonrisa en Malfoy era para ellos desconocida y Harry se sorprendió de como aquel gesto simple iluminaba y cambiaba el rostro del rubio, haciéndolo ver tan distinto y tan humano.

Harry y Hermione apartaron la mirada y Hermione se dirigió a la salita donde comenzó a encender las luces. Harry pasó al lado del rubio y le susurró.

- Hazlo dormir y ven a la salita.

Draco asintió en silencio, se dirigió a la cama y acostó al niño sin dejar de besarlo mientras reía como loco. Hermione cerró la puerta cuando Harry hubo salido… se dirigió a la cocina, tras intercambiar una mirada con el moreno y comenzó a preparar un servicio de café.

* * *

Harry y Hermione reían mientras tomaban el café. Draco se asomó a la salita con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Siento haberlos asustado –dijo Draco bajito.

- No tiene importancia –dijo Harry –Sólo enciende las luces si llegas de noche.

Draco asintió.

- Sólo vine a dejarle un poco de ropa y unos juguetes, me iré enseguida.

- ¿Tienes que irte?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte esta noche con Altaír? –preguntó Harry, dándole una fugaz mirada.

- No quiero molestar yo…

- Toma un poco de café… estabas helado cuando llegaste –dijo Harry suavemente.

Draco caminó cansinamente y se dejó caer en una silla algo alejada de ellos y tomó la taza que Harry le alargaba.

- Gracias –murmuró.

- La Orden en pleno sabe ya lo de Altaír…

Draco levantó súbitamente la cabeza y tragó saliva.

- ¿Lo protegerán?

- Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos… con su vida si fuera necesario.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- A cambio de nada –dijo Harry.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Así es… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry al ver que el rubio movía la cabeza dubitativamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… porque…

- No lo merezco –dijo el rubio.

- No es el punto si lo mereces o no, solicitaste nuestra ayuda y te la daremos, eso es todo.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione fijamente hasta que logró que la chica se ruborizara.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Ya ni me acuerdo las veces que te he llamado "sangre sucia"...

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué? Lo soy y no me importa… -dijo ella

- Tampoco recuerdo las veces que te he insultado a ti –dijo volviéndose hacia Harry.

- Eso ya no importa, Malfoy –dijo Harry, entornando los ojos.

- Pero a mi sí… Altaír te quiere… se le nota… pensé que no lo querrías.

- ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo? –dijo Harry asombrado.

- Porque me odias.

- Yo no te odio, Malfoy.

Draco clavó una mirada desconfiada en el moreno y Harry intentó no sonreír, si seguía mirándole así, pronto comenzarían a pelear

- Ya es tarde –dijo Harry tomándole la mano de la castaña y levantándose –Guarda tu varita, Malfoy.

- Me voy…

- Quédate con Altaír –dijo Harry –Te ha echado mucho de menos.

Draco echó una mirada hacia la puerta donde el niño dormía y asintió.

- Gracias por todo –dijo sin mirarles.

- Recoge tu varita –dijo Harry indicándola.

Draco negó con la cabeza

- Está bien ahí, no quiero tenerla conmigo cuando esté aquí…

- Confío en ti… -dijo Harry.

- Está bien ahí –dijo Draco fríamente.

- Como quieras… -dijo Harry algo molesto.

- Gracias de nuevo.

Harry asintió. Y junto a Hermione se metió en el cuarto de la castaña. Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró. Vaya Potter y la sangre sucia eran pareja… Pensaba que a Potter le gustaba Ginny Weasley.

Se levantó con un suspiro de cansancio, apagó las luces y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Altaír, llevándose el bolso con él.

Se desnudó hasta quedar sólo con el bóxer y se acostó al lado de su hermano. Un aroma distinto al que siempre había olido en él impregnó sus fosas nasales, era una mezcla extraña del olor a miel acostumbrado en su hermano, mezclado con el aroma fresco y varonil que había sentido en el moreno cuando le había entregado a Altaír. Draco aspiró con placer el nuevo olor y apretó más a su hermano contra su pecho, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

- Malfoy se ve desmejorado –murmuró Harry, dando unas vueltas por la habitación.

- Aún no confío en él, Harry –dijo Hermione.

- No creo que sea capaz de traicionarnos, Hermione. Está completamente loco por su hijo, se le nota cada vez que lo mira –dijo Harry, acostándose al lado de Hermione, pasó una mano por su frente –¿Crees que le haya molestado que estuviera durmiendo con el niño?

- Conoces a Malfoy, si le hubiera molestado te lo hubiera escupido en la cara.

- Es mejor dormirnos ya…

- Buenas noches.

- Que descanses.


	6. Cap 6: ¿Un ángel?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Seis**  
**¿UN ANGEL?**

Harry entró despacito a su habitación para sacar ropa y poder ducharse. Pero se quedó envarado en medio de la habitación. Draco estaba dormido boca arriba con Altaír apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. El rubio tenía abrazado al pequeño. Unos mechones del cabello rubio platino caían sobre los ojos de Draco rozando sus mejillas, respiraba acompasadamente hinchando el tórax.

Harry respiró un poco agitadamente.

"Así deben verse los ángeles cuando duermen", pensó el moreno agitado, "Se ve "hermoso". Realmente los dos formaban un cuadro precioso, Harry se agitó al descubrir el pensamiento que había llenado su mente, ¿Malfoy hermoso?

¿Un ángel? Harry bien sabía que su Némesis no lo era, pero lo parecía. Harry sintió su estómago llenarse de cosquillas, como le ocurría últimamente al ver un chico guapo, se mordió los labios tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, no era correcto que los tuviera, él tenía novia, a él le gustaban las chicas, ¿no?

En ese momento Altaír abrió los ojos y gritó ¡Harry! El moreno le hizo un gesto de silencio, pero ya era tarde, el rubio se había sentado de golpe en la cama y había apretado instintivamente al niño contra su pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

El rubio se sacó de un manotazo los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Clavó su mirada en el Gryffindor ubicado frente a la cama que sólo estaba con el pantalón del pijama con los cuales dormía usualmente.

Draco le miró de pies a cabeza.

"Diablos", pensó agitado, "El maldito Potter tiene lo suyo".

Su vista quedó clavada durante unos momentos en sus bien formadas piernas que se notaban a través de la tela, luego subió contemplando las caderas y el bello oscuro que se perdía a través del pantalón y quedó otro momento detenido en su fuerte tórax, ancho y musculoso, cubierto de un suave bello en el centro y cerca de las tetillas.

Luego se topó con la cara del moreno que se había puesto rojo como la grana, Draco desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia su tórax, que subía y bajaba por la respiración entrecortada del chico.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó el moreno sin poder evitarlo.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia Altaír.

- Lo siento… –soltó el rubio con la voz ronca –Me he despertado un poco asustado y sin saber bien dónde me encontraba.

Soltó al niño que se debatía en sus brazos y éste corrió a los brazos del moreno. El chico lo alzó en los suyos y lo besó, dio unos pasos por la habitación buscando ropa y se metió con Altaír al baño. Draco suspiró, se levantó rápidamente y se vistió

Dio unas vueltas por la habitación contemplando los cambios desde la vez anterior, cuando había dormido la vez anterior... Habían puesto adornos infantiles en las paredes y una cómoda infantil en un rincón. Draco se acercó a ella y fue abriendo los cajones llenos de ropa del pequeño. Un baúl en otro rincón llamó su atención, tenía en la tapa un dragón, lo abrió y vio un montón de juguetes acomodados dentro de él.

Draco tragó saliva. Los galeones que había tomado Potter no podían haber pagado todo eso. Se arrodilló y revolvió entre los juguetes.

En ese momento salió Harry del baño y se lo quedó mirando. Tomó el bolso que el rubio había llevado y fue sacando la ropa y poniéndola en la cómoda y le iba pasando los juguetes a Altaír que corría hacia Draco y se los entregaba. Draco los acomodó en el baúl. Harry se dispuso a hacer la cama, pero Draco se levantó presuroso.

- Lo haré yo… -dijo Draco, poniéndose a ello.

Harry se llevó a Altaír al baño y regresó con el niño bañado envuelto en una toalla.

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo vestirlo?

- Claro, es tu hijo. Apresúrate, está casi listo el desayuno.

Draco asintió sin mirarlo.

Al salir Harry, Draco apretó a Altaír contra su pecho y lo besó.

- No me cambies por ellos, Altaír… ya sé que no soy bueno como ellos… pero te amo.

El niño lo miró sin entender y le echó los bracitos al cuello y lo besó a su vez.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Harry suspiró. Realmente, Malfoy lo estaba sorprendiendo…

* * *

Se obligó a no pensar en el torso desnudo del chico, ni en la mirada extraña con la que lo había recorrido el rubio al despertarse… Y mucho menos pensar en la leve erección que se le había producido cuando esa mirada le recorría.

Pero no era cosa de seguir ignorando las cosas que estaba sintiendo desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y que él se había empeñado en ignorar.

Muchas veces se había preguntado en esos años, si lo que sentía por los chicos era normal, pero siempre lo había atribuido a la revolución de hormonas que se desataba en la adolescencia…

La primera vez que había sentido atracción hacia un chico había sido por Cedric Diggory, pero se dijo que sólo era curiosidad y se enfocó en Cho… Que luego resultó ser la pareja de su pequeña obsesión…

"Mmm… esto parece estar mal… cada día peor", se dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con paso cansino.

Debía aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas… Eran aquellos sentimientos los que habían evitado una y otra vez la intimidad con Ginny, sus malditas erecciones con que se sorprendía a veces pensando en chicos.

Tal vez no era hetero como se había obligado a pensar, tal vez de verdad lo suyo eran los chicos, ¿no? ¿Acaso sería tan malo? Total en el Mundo Mágico, no habían esa clase de prejuicios.

Pero tampoco era cosa de hacerle daño a Ginny, llevaban más de un año siendo novios.

"¿Un año?", se preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja. "Demasiado tiempo, Potter, debes aclararte pronto o puedes fregarlo todo sin vuelta atrás".

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era una buena conversación con alguien… ¿Pero quién?

Salió de la pequeña cocina con las tazas en las manos y lanzó una fugaz mirada a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba el rubio. Sí, definitivamente debía aclararse y pronto, por Ginny y por él.


	7. Cap 7: Molly Weasley

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo siete**  
**MOLLY WEASLEY**

Draco salió de la habitación y se quedó envarado en la puerta a la ver a Molly, disponiendo el desayuno, mientras Harry reía y Hermione tomaba un café. El niño se soltó y corrió hacia Molly Weasley que lo tomó en sus brazos, lo besó y le entregó un juguete que sacó de su bolsillo

- Deja de traerle regalos, Molly, me lo vas a consentir –dijo el moreno riendo –Se volverá un mimoso.

Molly se rió y se volvió hacia Draco.

- Hola Draco.

Draco sintió algo extraño en el estómago ante la dulzura de la pelirroja.

- Buenos días, señora Weasley.

- Molly… sólo Molly… Ven a sentarte. Te preparé un café con leche, ¿te gusta?

Draco asintió, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en silencio.

- Molly y Tonks se turnan para cuidarnos a Altaír mientras nosotros vamos a estudiar –dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada a Draco, sin poder evitar recordar aquella mirada extraña del rubio, sintió una presión ya bastante conocida en sus pantalones y carraspeó un poco, azorado.

- No… no me acordé de eso… –dijo Draco bajito –Siento causarles estas…

- ¿Molestias? –exclamó Molly Weasley –¿Cómo puede ser molestia cuidar a esta ricura…?

- Sí… pero parece que vamos a tener que cambiar de niñeras, entre tú y Tonks me lo vais a echar a perder –rió Harry, mirando con dulzura hacia Molly.

Draco clavó la mirada en el moreno. Potter hablaba como si Altaír fuera suyo. El Gryffindor entendió al momento el significado de aquella mirada del rubio y se atragantó con el café.

- Yo… yo… no…

- Te agradezco nuevamente que quieras a Altaír –dijo Draco, y tras una pausa preguntó de sopetón haciendo que Harry volviera a atragantarse nuevamente con el café que bebía –¿Cómo podéis querer tanto a Altaír, odiándome como me odias? ¿Altaír no te recuerda que yo soy su padre?

Molly se levantó súbitamente y se metió en la cocina con el niño.

- No te odio, Malfoy… Nunca te he odiado, sólo nunca congeniamos, ¿pero odio? Nunca lo he sentido por ti.

- Pero yo…

Harry notó que el rubio instintivamente se había llevado la mano derecha hacia la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Vamos a empezar desde el principio. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter –dijo alargándole la mano a Draco, éste se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- No, comenzaremos de nuevo, eso es todo. Los años en Hogwarts no existieron, bórralos de tu mente. Desde ahora sólo serás un amigo que está en problemas y le estamos tendiendo una mano.

Draco levantó la suya y tomó la de Harry.

- Draco Malfoy…

- Muy bien, Draco…

El Slytherin notó extraño su nombre en la boca del Gryffindor, pero no hizo comentario alguno, el moreno le estaba resultando demasiado desconcertante.

Draco se levantó un momento después y caminó hasta su capa y sacó la bolsa con los galeones…

- Habéis gastado mucho… yo…

Harry recibió la bolsa y sacó sólo unos cuantos galeones y se la alargó de nuevo a Draco.

- Pero…

- Son regalos que Altaír ha recibido de la Orden, no nos debes nada.

Draco tragó saliva, pero se guardó la bolsa y asintió.

- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

- Draco, quiero que entiendas una cosa… este departamento es tan tuyo como de Altaír mientras esté con nosotros –dijo Harry, clavando su mirada verde esmeralda en los ojos grises del rubio –Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… venir cuando quieras… Eres bienvenido incluso a quedarte con nosotros…

Draco se los quedó mirando.

- Lo que Harry quiere decir –dijo Hermione –es… ¿qué si te quieres quedar a vivir con nosotros?

- No… gracias, pero no…

- Altaír te extraña –dijo Harry.

- Lo sé… pero está mi madre, no puedo dejarla sola…

Harry asintió.

- Lo entiendo… –murmuró el moreno –Es admirable que estés cuidando de de ella.

- Es mi madre, no veo lo admirable en ello, Potter, seguro tú haría lo mismo por la tuya si pudieras…

Hubo un silencio y Draco lamentó haber hecho el comentario.

- Lo siento…

- No es necesario que te disculpes –dijo Harry sin enojo –Tienes razón, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si fuera el caso.

- La invitación está hecha, en todo caso -dijo Hermione, para subsanar el silencio que se había producido entre el rubio y el moreno.

Draco asintió a su vez en silencio.

- Se los agradezco… a ambos –susurró.

* * *

Harry y Hermione ya se habían ido y Draco todavía continuaba sentado en la mesa, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Potter y Granger le habían ofrecido su amistad. El chico que vivió y la Sangre sucia, aceptaban al sucio Mortífago como un amigo.

De pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, no quiso apartarse, sino que echó los brazos a la cintura de la mujer y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

- No lo merezco, soy tan bajo… Los perseguí siempre y a su hijo también…

- Erais unos críos –dijo Molly con suavidad –Lo importante es que te has hecho un hombre y has cambiado… Si necesitas un regazo donde llorar… me tendrás aquí… Nadie lo sabrá.

Draco asintió en silencio, no tenía qué decir… Simplemente las palabras estaban ahí atrapadas en su garganta. Pero Molly no necesitaba palabras… el llanto del rubio le bastaba.

Y lloraba, porque nunca pensó que su Némesis le iba a devolver con ayuda, todos los insultos con los que lo había perseguido todos esos años. Él de entre todos estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y dispuesto a cuidar y querer a su hermano.

- Él… él es distinto a como lo vi durante tantos años.

- Sí, Harry es especial… –dijo Molly con un suspiro, no se le había escapado la mirada con que Harry había envuelto a aquel rubio apretado en su regazo, antes de marchar a sus clases, Ginny iba a sufrir inevitablemente.


	8. Cap 8: Harry

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo ocho**  
**Harry**

Draco entró al departamento cargado con unas bolsas, lo sorprendió no encontrarse con Tonks o Molly ordenando el departamento, ni las risas de Altaír vibrando por todo el lugar. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor y dejó su varita en la mesa de centro, donde acostumbraba a estar durante sus visitas.

- Tonks, Molly –llamó.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y apareció Harry, sonriendo, venía recién saliendo de la ducha, traía el torso desnudo y una gotitas se deslizaban por él, el rubio apartó la mirada rápidamente, dejando la varita sobre la mesa.

- Hola Draco.

- Hola Potter… yo vine a ver a Altaír… Mamá les envió unos dulces que preparó.

- ¿Cómo ha estado?

Draco se encogió de hombros sin contestar.

- No te preocupes, Draco, mejorará…

- No lo creo.

Harry guardó un momento de silencio… Creía conocer ya un poco al rubio y sabía que necesitaba unos momentos para enterrar las emociones en su corazón y lograr poner el frío semblante que se obligaba a lucir frente a ellos, como una máscara.

- ¿Y Altaír?

- Se lo llevó Tonks un momento a su casa, tu tía Andrómeda le está haciendo ropa y quería tomarle las medidas.

- No sé dónde vais a meter más… -dijo Draco bajito.

- Conoces a las mujeres… Altaír nunca tendrá lo suficiente…

- Así parece…

Draco pensó en su interior, que no sólo eran ellas las que se desvivían por su hermano, Harry giraba en torno a Altaír y Draco había notado las miradas de adoración que ambos se lanzaban.

- Vendrán pronto, pero yo aproveché para quedarme y hablar contigo.

- ¿No vas al Ministerio hoy?

- Un día de clases se puede perder, lo que tengo que hablar contigo es más importante…

- ¿No podéis…? –respiró con dificultad –¿No podéis seguir cuidando de Altaír?

- Claro que sí… quiero que hablemos de ti…

- ¿De mí?

- Nuestras pocas conversaciones… giran sólo en torno a Altaír, pero quiero hablar de ti, Draco.

-¿Hice algo mal, Potter? Te aseguro que…

- Sí, has hecho varias cosas mal, Draco…

Draco se tensó perceptiblemente y enarcó una ceja, aquella conversación no le estaba gustando, ¿qué cosas había hecho mal ahora?

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó orgulloso, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos… Y si no lo dejaban venir a ver más a Altaír, si Potter consideraba que su presencia no era bienvenida allí, ¿podría soportar no verles más? Draco se asustó de sus pensamientos. ¿No verles? ¿Había pensado en su hermano y en Harry? La voz del Gryffindor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Primero está el hecho de que me sigues llamando Potter, llevamos meses en esto, Draco… mi nombre es Harry…

Draco asintió dejándose caer en una silla frente a Harry que se había sentado en el sofá.

- Está bien, Harry…

- Segundo, está el hecho de qué sigues pidiendo permiso para moverte dentro del departamento, para venir a ver a Altaír, quiero que aceptes que ésta es tu casa como lo es de Altaír… ¿Es tan difícil de aceptarlo?

- Creo que podré aceptarlo… -sonrió Draco.

- Tercero… -dijo Harry agarrando la varita de la mesa de centro –No quiero ver más tu varita sobre esta mesa. No desconfío de ti, es totalmente innecesario que lo hagas… -se la alargó a Draco y éste la tomó entre sus manos tragando saliva, dándole vueltas entre sus largos y finos dedos.

- Yo sólo…

- Ya lo sé… pero ya no somos enemigos, Draco… Al contrario quiero ser tu amigo… Quiero que confíes en mí, como yo confío en ti.

- Nunca he tenido un amigo… Harry.

- Me lo imagino… pero yo quiero serlo, pero si me sigues llamando Potter o dejando tu varita ahí nunca lo lograré…

Draco se levantó y dio unas vueltas por el departamento, aquello realmente le había emocionado, pero no quería dejar sus sentimientos tan expuestos frente al moreno.

- No te entiendo, Harry… después de todo lo que te hice.

- Molly siempre me repite que éramos niños… y al fin lo he entendido… Pero ahora es diferente, Draco… Ya no somos niños, ya no somos enemigos y algo nos une…

- Altaír…

- Exactamente, es un lazo que nos unirá para siempre, Draco… Aunque no lo quieras aceptar.

- Algún día…

- Sí, sí, Draco… algún día te lo llevarás… pero aún cuando eso suceda… no podrás evitar que sigamos queriéndole… o que te hayamos tomado cariño… No podrás evitar que yo te haya tomado cariño –dijo Harry, evitando la mirada del rubio.

- ¿Cariño?

- No sé, Draco, lo que tú sientas… pero te hemos tomado cariño, todos.

- ¿Por qué? No soy precisamente simpático…

- Ya lo he notado, Draco –dijo Harry, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa –Pero está tu actitud con Altaír… con Molly. Siempre quieres ayudar en algo… Siempre estás dispuesto a ayudarme con los hechizos del curso de Auror o de servirme un café mientras estudio en las noches, son gestos que no he podido evitar notar.

Draco se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

- No me enseñaron a sentir cariño, Pot… Harry. Ni siquiera me explico el amor desmedido que siento por Altaír… el fue como un regalo…

- Tómalo como un milagro, Draco… él te enseñará a amar.

- ¿Amar? –pensó un momento en el moreno sentado frente a él, como le encendía la sangre… ¿Estaría enamorado de él? –No lo sé, Harry –dijo Draco tras un silencio –Lo que siento, lo siento sólo por Altaír…

- Es un comienzo, Draco, ¿no lo ves? Al parecer no… -Harry suspiró con tristeza y se levantó –Bueno, Draco…

- Sí quiero ser tu amigo –dijo el rubio roncamente.

Harry se alegró visiblemente y se acercó al rubio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Hasta que al fin bajas tus barreras.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy rodeado de Gryffindor, algo tenía que contagiárseme… Sólo que no me pidas que te cuente mis cosas todavía…

- Es demasiado pronto, lo iremos logrando con el tiempo. - Draco asintió y sonrió, ¿no podía ser tan malo ser amigo de Potter? Claro que no, no iba a ser tan malo.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a la autora inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	9. Cap 9: Narcissa

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo nueve**  
**NARCISSA**

-Hace dos meses que no sabemos nada de Altaír, Draco

- Lo sé –dijo el rubio fumando afanosamente.

- Hoy cumple dos años, Draco.

- Lo sé, mamá… En cuanto pueda deshacerme un momento del Señor Oscuro y de Lucius iré a verle… creo que ellos marcharan hacia Bulgaria a reclutar algunos Mortífagos…

Draco se volvió hacia su madre. Narcissa no era ni la sombra de la mujer que había sido algún día. Se le habían venido los años encima, ya casi no se levantaba, se estaba consumiendo poco a poco… Muy pronto moriría y Draco lo sabía, lamentablemente lo sabía muy bien, el medimago se lo había dicho hacía unos pocos días…

Tenía el corazón destrozado… el medimago aseguraba que era un milagro que estuviera viva todavía… Draco suspiró…

- Cuéntame otra vez, Draco.

Draco se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla.

- La última vez que vi a Altaír me llamó papi, Potter le enseñó –los ojos de Narcissa se humedecieron –Ya casi habla de todo, Harry le dice que viajo por trabajo… y que no debe llorar. Ya iba al baño solo, comía solo… Molly y Tonks lo consienten demasiado, se ha vuelto un mimoso… Harry siempre se los recrimina –sonrió –Pero ellas como si escucharan llover.

- Cuéntame más, Draco…

- Debes descansar, mamá.

- Cuéntame, más…

- Harry también lo conciente, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, Altaír hace lo que quiere con él… Cuando me ve se cuelga de mi cuello y me llena de besos… es tan dulce…. Está feliz, mamá, como tú querías.

- Draco, nunca le digas que es mi hijo…

- Pero mamá…

- Promételo, Draco… Nunca se lo digas a nadie.

- Pero, ¿por qué? El estaría orgulloso de ser tu hijo… como lo estoy yo.

- Debes jurármelo, Draco… el jamás debe enterarse que Lucius es su padre… Altaír crecerá y escuchará hablar de todas las atrocidades que ha cometido Lucius… Yo quiero que siempre sea tu hijo, que siga tu ejemplo… que no tenga de qué avergonzarse… Júralo, Draco –la voz de Narcisa era apenas un susurro.

- Lo juro, mamá, Altaír jamás lo sabrá…

- Debes avisar a Potter… de los espías en el Ministerio.

- Ya lo hice…

Narcissa asintió.

- Te has vuelto muy amigo de Potter, ¿verdad?

- Ha sido inevitable, mamá –el rubio se sonrojó un poco, rubor que no escapó a la mirada atenta de Narcissa, suspiró, ojalá Draco no siguiera sufriendo –Él siempre está pendiente de nosotros, cuando estoy con Altaír, hasta me ha ido enseñando los hechizos del curso de Auror.

- ¿Y de verdad quiere tanto a Altaír?

- Sí –suspiró Draco –Altaír le llama papá…

- ¿Y eso no te molesta?

- Ya no… Harry se lo reprochaba siempre, pero cuando le dije que no me molestaba, se quedó pensativo y luego se volvió a Altaír y le dijo que yo era papi –el rubio sonrió –Es natural que le llame papá, sólo tiene dos años y Harry pasa con él todo el tiempo.

- No sé, Draco…

- Es feliz y eso es lo único que importa –Narcissa asintió –Descansa, mamá…

- Sí, hijo…

Draco acarició su mejilla y ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Salió de la habitación de su madre cuando se topó de frente con Lucius.

- Vengo a despedirme, el Señor Oscuro y yo viajaremos…

- Está bien… -dijo Draco sintiendo el frío recorrer su cuerpo, el miedo…

- Voy a ver a Narcissa.

Draco se le atravesó en el camino.

- Está dormida…

- Apártate, maldito bastardo… -gritó Lucius fuera de si.

- No, el medimago dijo que debía descansar, anoche tuvo una crisis y…

Lucius le dio un bofetón y Draco sintió hinchársele el pómulo. Lucius levantó la varita y le hizo un corte cerca de la ceja derecha.

- Dije que te apartaras.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se irguió cuan alto era… Lucius por primera vez en su vida se sintió intimidado ante su hijo, dio un paso atrás, dio media vuelta y haciendo un floreo con su capa desapareció.

* * *

Draco dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y se apoyó un poco en la puerta, debían tener más cuidado o Lucius se enteraría de la existencia de Altaír.

Oyó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba

- Vete, Draco… ve a ver a Altaír y quédate unos días con él… te enviaré un Patronus cuando Lucius regrese.

- Pero mamá…

- Sólo vete.

Draco asintió. Se dirigió a su habitación y llenó su mochila del colegio con un poco de ropa, echó una bolsa con galeones y tomó su escoba de juguete, la primera que le habían regalado y que aún conservaba.

Volvió a la habitación de su madre y le echó una mirada de angustia

- Estaré bien –dijo Narcissa, se incorporó un poco en la cama –Alcánzame esa cajita, Draco –dijo indicándole una que estaba sobre su tocador.

Draco se apresuró a alcanzarle la cajita y Narcissa sacó una cadenita de oro, de la cual colgaba un dije con forma de rayo.

- Dáselo a Potter.

- ¿A Potter? –preguntó Draco, con sorpresa.

- Sí, dile que es un regalo mío, agradeciéndole que los quiera, que me haría muy feliz que lo usara. ¿Se lo dirás, Draco?

- Se lo diré, mamá, seguro que se llevará una grata sorpresa –dijo Draco sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su madre

- Ahora vete, no demores más, dale un beso a mi pequeño de mi parte.

Draco acarició por última vez la mejilla de su madre y se desapareció.

Narcissa suspiró y se dejó caer cansada sobre la almohada.

- No me lo hagas sufrir más, Potter… Ojalá sintieras por mi Dragón, lo mismo que él parece sentir por ti.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Numenesse y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	10. Cap 10: En el Vacio

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo diez**  
**EN EL VACIO**

Draco abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, ya era tarde. Encendió la luz y se quedó envarado en el umbral, estaba vacío… Empezó a correr de una habitación a otra, todo estaba vacío… Habían desaparecido los muebles, los cuadros, todo. Un grito se atravesó en su garganta.

- ¡No! ¡Altaír! ¡Altaír!

Se dejó caer en el medio de la habitación de rodillas, llorando como un crío, llamándolo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se lo habían llevado? Los sollozos lo ahogaban… ¿No lo volvería a ver?

¿Qué le diría a su madre cuando regresara?

Tendría que mentirle… Mentirle porque si no la mataría… ella debía morir en paz, pero él no podría soportarlo… Se habían llevado el tesoro de su vida… Draco golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta hacerse sangre.

No podría resistirlo… Su vida no significaba nada sin su hermano. ¿Por qué Potter y Granger se lo habían llevado? ¿Acaso Altaír corría peligro?

Sollozó con más fuerza… ¿Dónde demonios, estarían? ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Harry? Si era culpa suya y el moreno estaba herido… eso jamás podría perdonárselo, nunca. El Gryffindor y su hermano tenían que estar bien, él necesitaba que estuvieran bien, lloró con más fuerza, comenzando a mover la mochila, sin darse cuenta que las cosas comenzaban a caer de ella.

No podía moverse, no podía regular la respiración, sentía que le faltaba el aire, lo único que podía hacer era llorar con desesperación. Estuvo así muchísimo tiempo. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y alguien que lo abrazaba, volvió el rostro y vio la cara de Harry…

El moreno se mordió los labios al ver los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados del rubio y las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar por sus pálidas mejillas. Levantó su mano y quitó unos mechones del platinado cabello que caía sobre los ojos grises y acarició su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas del chico.

- Lo siento, Draco… Hubo una reunión en la Orden y me entretuve. Te he esperado aquí desde hace un mes todas las tardes y las noches, pero no venías… Nos llevamos a Altaír de aquí, alguien reveló el Fidelio y tuvimos un ataque.

El corazón del rubio casi se detuvo, sintió el vacío llenando su pecho, el miedo atenazando su estómago, el frío del miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, buscando la verdad en los ojos verde esmeralda posados en los suyos.

- Está muy bien.

Draco llenó de aire sus pulmones y trató de regular su respiración.

- ¿Ellos… ellos lo vieron?

- No, Draco… Hermione lo tomó y corrió hacía el cuarto y se escondieron en el armario, se echaron la capa invisible encima… Altaír fue muy valiente, no lloró y se quedó quieto como Hermione le pidió…

- ¿Ustedes… ustedes están bien?

- Si, por suerte estaban todos los Weasley aquí y los repelimos…

Draco sintió unas arcadas subir desde su estómago, apartó rudamente al moreno, deshaciéndose de su abrazo, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño.

Harry lo sintió vomitar una y otra vez… Los nervios habían derrumbado al Slytherin. Harry lo sintió ahogar unos sollozos, el llanto del rubio se prolongó durante varios minutos.

- Altaír… -le oyó murmurar y comprendió que lloraba de alivio. Se acercó hasta el baño, el rubio se mojaba la cara en esos momentos. Se dio vuelta y vio al Gryffindor en el umbral mirándolo…

- Esta situación me suena familiar…

Harry sonrió.

- No irás a cruciarme.

- No… tu Sectumsempra duele demasiado.

- ¿Estás mejor? –dijo acercándose a él y volvió a apartar los rubios mechones que caían sobre el rostro del rubio.

Draco asintió.

- Entonces ven, vamos con Altaír, te ha echado mucho de menos.

Se dirigieron hacia lo que era la salita, Draco se arrodilló para recoger las cosas que se habían caído de su mochila, Harry se arrodilló frente a él para ayudarle.

El moreno notó que algunas lágrimas seguían escapando del rostro del rubio y se mordió los labios, se acercó más a él.

- Siento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste.

- No importa… Ya estás aquí… Es sólo que tuve tanto miedo por ambos… Tuve tanto miedo de perder a Altaír, de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

- Todo está bien, Draco…

- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo parar de llorar, dame un segundo, ¿quieres?

- Claro… –el moreno se acercó aun más y le abrazó, el rubio lo abrazó a su vez aferrando sus hombros y escondió su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Harry acarició su espalda mientras el rubio trataba de calmar su llanto, en un impulso Harry apartó un poco al rubio y buscó sus labios con los suyos, delineando los del chico con su lengua. Draco cerró los ojos y entreabrió los suyos, permitiendo que el moreno entrara en el, fue un beso dulce y suave, que terminó por calmar el llanto del rubio.

El primero en romper el beso fue Draco, que se separó lentamente del moreno, esquivando su mirada y terminó de meter las últimas cosas en la mochila, con la cabeza baja, para evitar que el moreno viera su sonrojo.

Harry le dejó ir tan suavemente como el rubio se iba apartando y se mordió el labio, pasó una mano por su frente, pensando en el chico frente a él, ¿de verdad se había atrevido a besarlo? ¿Por qué el rubio había correspondido el beso?

Lo vio ponerse de pie, aun huyendo de su mirada y él se levantó a su vez, lo vio agacharse a recoger la escoba de juguete.

- Estoy listo –murmuró el rubio.

- Vamos entonces –dijo Harry encaminándose a la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo, seguido de Draco, que cerró tras él.

Harry se volvió un poco a mirar a Draco.

- Habrá un poco de barullo en la casa.

Draco asintió sin entender a cabalidad a lo que se refería Harry, pues en ese momento el Gryffindor lo abrazó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, para desaparecerse con él.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	11. Cap 11: En casa de Remus y Tonks

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Once**  
**En casa de Remus Y Tonks**

Draco se puso blanco como el papel, la casa estaba llena de gente…

- Es la Orden del Fénix en pleno –dijo Harry, soltando lentamente el agarre de la cintura del rubio...

Draco tragó saliva, de haberlo imaginado no habría ido.

Se había producido un silencio tenso, mientras Draco atisbaba cada rostro, los Weasley, el hombre lobo, su prima, la profesora McGonagall, tanta gente que él había despreciado, humillado y atacado, mas de pronto vio a Altaír correr hacía él y se olvidó de todo. Se arrodilló y lo recibió en sus brazos.

- Papi… papi…. Era cierto… Papá Harry dijo que vendrías hoy… que no te olvidarías…

- Altaír… Altaír –Draco no se dio cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por su cara nuevamente sin control, sólo atinaba a mirar al chiquillo y besarlo una y otra vez y apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, comprobando que realmente se encontraba tan bien, como el moreno le había dicho.

La Orden se fue retirando lentamente hacia el jardín respetando la intimidad del rubio…

- ¿Qué te pasó, papi? –dijo el niño acariciando su rostro y sus manos, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Venía corriendo muy rápido para verte que me he tropezado y me he caído.

- Ven, te mostraré mi cuarto… -dijo el niño tirando de él.

- Ahora no, Altaír –dijo el moreno apartándolo de Draco –Ve al jardín a terminar de abrir tus regalos, Molly y Tonks se los llevaron allí, mientras le curo las heridas a tu papá.

El niño asintió dócilmente, volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

- ¿Vendrás a ver mi pastel?

- ¡Claro que sí! Iré en seguida.

El niño corrió hacia el jardín. Draco se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con la manga de la camisa y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Draco indicando hacia el jardín.

- Le celebramos el cumpleaños a Altaír –dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

- Es mejor que me vaya… se arruinará todo –dijo volviendo a coger su mochila, pero Harry se la quitó de las manos.

- Claro que no… Altaír no ha querido cortar el pastel hasta que tú llegaras, te ha esperado ansiosamente durante todo el día.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y le alargó la mochila y la escoba de juguete, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el rubio, jalándolo de una mano, que entrelazó con la suya.

- Ven, te curaré esas heridas.

El rubio siguió dócilmente al moreno hasta el baño.

- Siéntate ahí –dijo Harry, indicándole el borde de la tina.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la casa de Remus y Tonks… Ellos se han casado hace algunos días, siento que te hayas perdido la boda –dijo Harry.

- Gracias Harry por cuidar de Altaír.

- Sabías muy bien que daría mi vida por él.

- Lo sé.

Harry se inclinó hacia él y el aroma del perfume varonil y fresco del moreno puso en alerta los sentidos del rubio. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sintió la sangre correr por sus venas… Tan fuerte como nunca lo había sentido frente a otro chico.

- ¿Qué traes en la mochila?

- Mi ropa.

Harry tomó las manos del rubio, limpió el polvo que aún quedaba y luego le aplicó la crema cicatrizante… no la soltó de inmediato, asombrado de lo grandes que eran, de lo delgadas que lucían y de sus largos dedos… Draco cerró su mano derecha apretando la del moreno con fuerza…

Harry levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises del Slytherin, éste apartó la mirada y lo soltó. Ambos tragaron saliva y Harry iba a decir algo, cuando Remus recostó su figura en el umbral y el momento se desvaneció.

- Altaír los espera para cortar el pastel.

Harry asintió lentamente y sin mirar de nuevo al rubio salió presuroso… Draco se quedó ahí… tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón… ¿Que sentía por Harry Potter? ¿Por qué había permitido que le besara?

La voz de Remus los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Draco… Altaír te espera para cortar el pastel.

- No se si debo… Lupin –dijo Draco.

Remus se acercó a él y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Claro que sí… ¿eres su padre no?

Draco asintió y se levantó.

- Levanta la cara con orgullo, Draco… Que Altaír nunca vea que bajas la mirada ante nadie… Aquí nadie te juzga… Mírame a mí… Soy un hombre lobo…

- Gracias Lupin…

- Vamos, Draco.

El rubio se echó una mirada en el espejo y sacó su varita para lanzar un Fregotego sobre ellas y luego la guardó y ordenó su ropa, tampoco era como para lucir desaliñado, ¿no?

Lupin lo observaba en silencio, pensando todavía en la mirada que Harry tenía puesta sobre el rubio cuando el entró, ¿acaso estaba pasando algo entre él y Malfoy? Pensó que sería una buena idea mantener una conversación con su Cachorro más tarde.

Observando a Draco se dio cuenta que el rubio todavía tenía un leve rubor en su cara, y se imaginaba que no era precisamente por el hecho de tener que enfrentar a la Orden reunida en el jardín.

- Harry estaba muy preocupado por ti –dijo Remus, como al descuido, ahí estaba de nuevo, el rubio se había ruborizado violentamente y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta que Remus podía verlo en el reflejo del espejo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… temía que no le encontraras cuando llegaras al departamento.

- Me he llevado un buen susto –reconoció el rubio –Cuando llegué vi todo vacío y temí lo peor –dijo volviéndose hacia Remus –Aún no sé si es buena idea que vaya al jardín.

- Claro que es buena idea, es la mejor idea, tu hijo te espera para cortar el pastel.

- Harry está con él –murmuró el rubio.

- Pero Harry no eres tú.

Draco aspiró profundamente y luego asintió.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Acantha-27 y KhrisTB por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	12. Cap 12: Cumpleaños Feliz

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: ** : / / . . i t /

**Capitulo Doce**  
**CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ.**

Draco se había replegado al lugar más oscuro del jardín, después de cortar el pastel con Altaír y con Harry. Sabia que había estado siendo observado fijamente por diferentes personas. Sabía que se había sonrojado como un crío, cuando Altaír les había abrazado haciendo que su cuerpo y el de Harry se rozaran.

En el fondo estaba muy agradecido de que todos quisieran tanto a su pequeño, es que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado tampoco, y ahí se encontraba él, un Mortífago, hijo de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro en medio de la Orden del Fénix. Qué irónico, ¿no?

Veía la montaña de cosas que había sobre la mesa, juguetes, ropa, mochilas, Altaír nunca podría llegar a ocupar todo aquello.

Draco se dedicó a observar a su hermano, Altaír se movía entre ellos feliz… mimado por todos. Vio como el pelirrojo menor de los Weasley, Ron, se ponía de rodillas para servirle de caballito… recordaba la de veces que se habían enfrentado y allí estaba mimando a Altaír. Pero de la que no podía apartar la vista era de la sangre sucia de Granger. La observaba desde ahí mientras fumaba.

Observaba como Hermione lo seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada sin perderlo de vista… como increpó a Harry por haber bajado demasiado rápido con el crío después de darle una vuelta en escoba alrededor de la casa.

- Relájate, Hermione, es un hombre, no tiene tu miedo a volar –le había dicho Harry, riendo, con esa sonrisa que a él le encendía la sangre.

- De todas formas no vuelvas a hacerlo –digo enojada, haciendo un mohín hacia el moreno

Harry se había echado a reír mientras sostenía apretadamente al crío contra su pecho y le había guiñado un ojo a Altaír, y por señas le indicaba que luego lo llevaría a dar otra vuelta.

- Alguien tiene que ponerles control –había reído Molly Weasley.

- Por Merlín –refunfuñó Harry –Creí que Altaír estaba a mi cargo… Sé cuidarlo, ¿vale? –dijo rodando los ojos.

- Y nadie dice que no lo haces bien, pero le concientes demasiado.

- Eso es mentira –se quejó indignado –Le pongo mano dura cuando el caso requiere, pero vaya, una vuelta inocente en escoba y arman tanto escándalo, ni siquiera Draco se ha quejado.

- Vamos, Harry –rió Ginny Weasley, colgándose de su brazo, lo que hizo que Draco recordara que Harry tenía una novia.

- Lo hago bien –volvió a quejarse el moreno, dejando al niño en el suelo y apartándose suavemente del agarre de la chica.

Luego los gemelos se habían llevado a Altaír hacía un rincón y hechos un ovillo manipulaban un rato con algo, riendo.

- ¡Corre Altaír, corre! –gritó Fred.

Altaír corrió riendo. Draco había dado un paso hacía él, cuando George que venía más atrás tomó al chiquillo y corrió con él en brazos. Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales se extendió por los cielos. George había sentado a Altaír en su cuello y el chiquillo aplaudía con entusiasmo, gritando entusiasmado a cada nueva explosión.

- Deberías estar junto a Altaír –dijo la voz de Harry a su lado -¿Qué haces en este lugar tan oscuro y tan solo?

- Estaré con él más tarde… Se ve que se divierte mucho.

- Tú no piensas que lo hago mal, ¿verdad? Lo pregunto por la vuelta en escoba –dijo Harry, dándole una fumada al cigarrillo que había encendido. Draco jamás lo había visto fumar.

- No, pienso que lo haces excelente. Puedes llevarlo a volar cuando quieras.

- ¡Harry! –le llamó la pelirroja y Draco lo vio fruncir el ceño levemente.

- Disculpa, debo ir… procura divertirte un poco más –se alejó y Draco vio como la pelirroja lo tomaba de nuevo del brazo.

Al rato vio como Arthur Weasley jugaba a un duelo de varitas con su hermano y sin ningún rubor se había dejado caer al suelo fingiéndose muerto. Altaír había saltado sobre él y luego dejó que Arthur lo estuviera lanzando hacía arriba.

Tonks le servía cada cosa que el niño le pedía tras limpiarlo con una servilleta, riéndose al lado de Remus Lupin que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, cada vez que lo tenía a su alcancé.

Hasta McGonagall se había inclinado hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando el niño fue a enseñarle unos juguetes, era asombroso.

Volvió a fijarse en Granger. La castaña seguía cada movimiento del chico, moviéndose siempre cerca de él, parecía una leona… acechando cada movimiento de su cachorro para que éste no sufriera ningún daño, y notó la misma actitud en el moreno, pero refrenada constantemente por Ginny.

Muy pronto Altaír comenzó a bostezar y a restregarse los ojos. Vio como el moreno, apartaba a todos mientras escapaba del agarre de la chica y lo tomaba en brazos, se sentó en una silla con él y lo acarició, hasta que vio como Altaír dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás completamente dormido.

Todos empezaron a hablar en voz baja y a moverse en silencio. Vio como Fred corría y bajaba la música.

Notó como Harry lo buscó con la mirada y debió ver el brillo de su cigarrillo, en el nuevo lugar donde se había refugiado para escapar de la mirada de los demás, porque se dirigió directo hacia él y le puso el niño en los brazos.

- Vamos a acostarlo.

El rubio salió de la oscuridad con el chico dormido en sus brazos y siguió al moreno, con la mirada en el piso sin mirar a nadie.

De pronto se detuvo en medio de todos.

- Gracias a todos –dijo con la voz ronca, lo soltó con rabia, con dolor –Altaír…

Pero no pudo seguir, apresuró el paso y se metió dentro de la casa seguido del Gryffindor muy de cerca.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Jessyriddle, Numeneesse, Acantha-27, KhrisTB, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune y Yume por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	13. Cap 13: El Cuarto de Altair

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Trece**  
**EL CUARTO DE ALTAIR.**

Harry se paró a unos centímetros detrás de él y vio que el rubio respiraba agitadamente y temblaba de forma escandalosa. Le tocó el brazo y Draco se volvió mirándolo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apretaba a Altaír contra su pecho y Harry tuvo la sensación que eran las mismas lágrimas que había derramado la primera vez en el departamento, lágrimas de pura y absoluta rabia.

Y Harry no se equivocaba en absoluto, el Slytherin estaba lleno de rabia, humillación y agradecimiento… y esto hacía que hubiera una combinación extenuante de sentimientos dentro de él… Harry que dedujo lo que le pasaba desvió la mirada y le indicó con la mano.

- Es por aquí.

No hizo un solo comentario, sabía que sí lo hacía el rubio explotaría y no quería pelearse con él.

Draco lo siguió.

Harry sabía que el Slytherin sostenía una lucha dentro de él, era una lucha feroz entre lo que sentía por Altaír y el orgullo de raza que lo caracterizaba. Sabía, porque creía conocerlo ya bastante, que sus lágrimas eran una mezcla extraña entre agradecimiento por el amor que le tenían a Altaír y humillación por tener que depender de los que él consideraba sus enemigos.

El rubio entró y se quedó envarado en el umbral. Era un cuarto amplió pintado de celeste, con dragones y nubes, dos camas paralelas con plumones y cojines se ubicaban frente a un alto ventanal. Dos cómodas ubicadas a cada lado del ventanal. Repisas por todos lados llenas de juguetes y peluches. Baúles ubicados a los lados de las camas rebosando juguetes, su mochila se encontraba sobre la cama de la derecha.

- Este es tu cuarto y el de Altaír –dijo Harry, entrando tras él.

Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Mi cuarto?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

- Lo arreglamos con Molly para ustedes. Traté de dejar un espacio para ti, pero… -se encogió de hombros –No quería que fuera tan infantil para que te sintieras cómodo, pero con Molly y Tonks no se puede –rió bajito –Me hubiera gustado ponerlo un poco más varonil… Quiero decir… ya sabes…

La risa del moreno se le incrustó en la sangre... Harry mientras hablaba había abierto la cama y sacado el pijama.

- ¿Puedo cambiarlo yo?

Harry clavó su mirada en él y entornó los ojos.

- No quiero que nunca más hagas esas preguntas –dijo el moreno serio –Puedo querer mucho a Altaír, pero nunca olvido que es tu hijo y tienes todos los derechos sobre él, yo sólo te lo cuido.

- Gracias, Potter… por todo.

- Deja de darme las gracias, Draco, y creí que había dejado de ser Potter para ti.

- Es verdad –sonrió el rubio, echándole una mirada al moreno –Es sólo que todavía estoy un poco aturdido… por lo de la fiesta.

Draco depositó al chico sobre la cama junto a su mochila y comenzó a desvestirlo. Altaír intentaba abrir los ojos pero el sueño y el cansancio volvían a rendirlo. Levantó a Altaír ya con el pijama puesto y lo depositó sobre la cama abierta y vio como Harry recogía la ropa sucia de Altair y la echaba en un canasto. Arropó a su hermano y se sentó en la cama y acarició la frente del niño, apartando los mechones rubios de su cara.

- Lo adoras, ¿verdad?

- Así es… -dijo Draco.

- Lo debes echar mucho de menos.

- Así es… muchísimo

- Siento que te hayas llevado el susto… De verdad procuré estar ahí.

- Se cuentan todo con Granger, ¿verdad? Ella se acercó a ver si ya estaba totalmente calmado.

- Sí… -dijo él –Todo. Pensé en enviarte una lechuza o un Patronus… Pero la Orden no me dejó… dijeron que te pondríamos en peligro…

Draco le miró asombrado.

- ¿Ponerme en peligro a mí?

- Draco… entiéndelo… No estamos en tu contra… estamos contigo… No busques enemigos aquí, porque no los encontrarás.

Draco guardó un momento de silencio y luego asintió.

Harry se levantó de la cama donde dormiría el rubio y la abrió.

- Te compré un pijama –dijo él dejándolo sobre la almohada –Dicen que no tengo buen gusto –rió –Pero no te acuestes todavía, no has comido nada...

Harry tomó su mano y tiró de él

– Vamos, ven a comer algo.

Draco se quedó contemplando la mano de Harry entre la suya y la apretó suave y turbadoramente. Draco sintió temblar la mano del moreno y la soltó, llamándose tonto por hacerlo. No buscó su mirada. El Gryffindor con voz ronca le dijo.

- Te espero en la sala –y salió. Draco se paró y se dejó caer en la otra cama. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y trató de regular la respiración y los latidos, pero estaba demasiado excitado con la cercanía del moreno y con el recuerdo de aquel suave beso.

Se repetía una y otra vez que ese beso no había significado nada, Potter tenía novia, ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos.

Se repetía que aquel beso había sido el resultado de una situación tensa y nada más, se obligó a pensar que debía reprimir esos impulsos cuando estaba con el moreno, Harry terminaría enojándose y golpeándolo y mandándolo a la mierda y Altaír perdería su refugio.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba todo lo malo?

- ¡Maldita sea! Estoy jodido.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a Guest, Jessyriddle, Numeneesse, Acantha-27, KhrisTB y Yume por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	14. Cap 14: Harry y Ginny

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo catorce**  
**HARRY Y GINNY**

Draco esperó un largo rato y luego suspiró. Se puso de pie, al salir de la habitación notó que el jardín estaba oscuro y en silencio. Oyó voces en la sala y se dirigió allí. La primera que lo vio fue Ginny Weasley…

- Hola Draco –saludó –Ven a sentarte.

Draco caminó hacia ellos y se dejó caer en la silla más alejada.

- Hola Weasley

- Ginny –rió infantilmente

- Ginny –murmuró Draco, mientras notaba como Ginny se aferraba más al brazo de Harry, apretándose contra él, sintió ganas de sacar su varita y mandarle un embrujo, pero evitó pensar en aquello y se recordó que la pelirroja era la novia de Harry.

Ginny cortó un gran trozo de pastel, se levantó y se lo acercó al rubio que lo tomó, pero notó que la pelirroja lanzaba sobre Harry una sonrisa extraña.

- Hermione y Harry dijeron que no habías comido nada…

Draco asintió y se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca.

- ¿Cómo está Narcissa, Draco? –preguntó Harry bajito, con los ojos entornados, pero clavando la mirada en el rubio.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No resistirá mucho más.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry, sinceramente conmovido y con ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¿No hay esperanzas? – preguntó Ginny...

Draco negó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido? –Preguntó Hermione – Altaír te ha echado de menos.

- Lucius… no se movía de la casa… Ahora se fue a Bulgaria con el Señor Oscuro… ¿Puedo quedarme con Altaír unos días?

- Pues claro… -dijo Harry -¿No te dije que el cuarto de Altaír es el tuyo también? Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Draco asintió, pero una pequeña duda se instaló en él, esa no era la casa de Harry, sino la casa de Remus y Tonks.

- ¿Pero Lupin y Tonks?

- Remus fue el primero en sugerir que deberíamos poner dos camas para cuando pudieras quedarte –dijo Harry.

- Ellos han sido muy amables –dijo el rubio, evadiendo las constantes miradas que sentía del moreno puestas en él.

Hermione había permanecido en silencio, observando a Harry que lanzaba frecuentes miradas sobre el rubio y aquello ya le estaba poniendo nerviosa…

De pronto se puso de pie.

-¿Me ayudas a llevar esto a la cocina, Draco?

El rubio se puso en pie sorprendido, pero recogió las tazas y la siguió en silencio, seguido de la mirada de Harry sobre su espalda, que estaba sorprendido de que Hermione se llevara al rubio así de pronto.

Era una cocina amplia, pero estaba llena de loza sucia, vasos y botellas. Hermione se dispuso a lavar la loza poniéndose un delantal.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces con magia? –preguntó el rubio, curioso.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Me entretengo…

- Voy por lo demás…

- Te sugiero que no salgas en este momento

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo asómate con cuidado

Draco entreabrió la puerta y se quedó perplejo. Ginny se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Harry y lo besaba ardientemente, mientras desabrochaba la camisa del chico, vio como Harry devolvía los besos, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja, sintió como la desazón se incrustaba en su pecho.

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione

- ¿Puedo fumar?

-Claro…

Hermione fue llenando una bolsa con los restos de los platos y salió a tirarla. Draco entreabrió la puerta un poco y miró de nuevo hacia la salita. Harry se encontraba sin camisa mientras la pelirroja trataba de soltarle el cinturón y él correspondía a sus besos. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se sonrojó violentamente, tratando de apartar la imagen de Harry haciendo el amor con la chica, que se le había venido a la mente, con rabia dio una patada al muro.

Le molestaba recordar que horas atrás se había dejado besar tan dócilmente por el moreno.

- No debiste hacerlo –dijo Hermione a sus espaldas.

Draco se volvió hacia ella.

- Debiste advertírmelo

- Creí que te harías cargo.

- ¿Altaír los ha visto?

Hermione negó. Sacó un aparato muggle de su bolsillo.

- Si escucho algún ruido me voy directo a su habitación.

Volvió a guardarlo.

- ¿Por qué no se van al cuarto de Harry?

- Ron vendrá pronto por Ginny –Hermione se mordió los labios –No sé si debería decírtelo…

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Harry no va a su habitación, porque así evita llegar más lejos con Ginny...

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco incrédulo.

- Eso… Así evita tener que acostarse con ella

Draco se la quedó mirando, sin entender.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	15. Cap 15: El Beso

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo quince**  
**EL BESO**

- No me hice cargo porque creí que tú y Harry…

- ¿Yo y Harry? –rió Hermione

- Dormían juntos…

- Sólo cuando tú te quedabas –dijo la chica roja como la grana –Dormíamos juntos, no nos acostábamos.

- ¿No te acostabas con Potter?

- No… -su rubor se hizo más intenso.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a lavar de nuevo. Draco se fue acercando a ella, fumando con avidez.

- ¿Tienes a alguien?

Draco notó el temblor de la chica.

- No…

- ¿Lo tuviste?

- A Ron.

- ¿Y por qué no estás con Weasley ahora? –preguntó Draco bajito, cada vez más cerca de ella.

Notó el temblor aumentar en la chica.

- No tengas miedo, no pienso lastimarte –dijo el rubio, molesto.

- Tienes razón, pero no es miedo, temo que preguntes algo que no sabría cómo contestarte.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Sobre qué'

- Sobre Harry.

Draco hizo un movimiento brusco y empujó un plato que se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

El rubio levantó su varita e hizo un Fregotego general. Estaba tan cerca de la chica que sentía el perfume de la castaña, tal vez estaban demasiado cerca, o algo pasó, porque ella se dio vuelta y le arrojó los brazos al cuello y le besó.

En el primer momento Draco le devolvió el beso, pero pronto la apartó un poco bruscamente.

- Lo siento, Granger, pero… me gustan los chicos…

- ¿Y Altaír? –preguntó Hermione, aunque no parecía sorprendida por la confesión del chico.

- Fue antes de que lo supiera.

Hermione sólo lo miró en silencio, el rubio enarcó una ceja y preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- Sólo quería comprobar lo que sospechaba.

Draco arrojó el cigarrillo hacia el jardín y apoyó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de  
la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sospechabas? –preguntó.

Hermione asintió secamente.

- Déjame pasar… Quería comprobar si de verdad te gustaban los chicos.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué lo sospechabas?

- Porque creo que te gusta, Harry.

Draco escondió el rostro entre las manos.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tanto se me nota? –preguntó con rabia, mal contenida, Hermione le abrazó y Draco repentinamente hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la castaña aspirando su perfume. Luego levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en ella.

- No se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Él no debe saberlo, yo… Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros… No quiero que se aleje de Altaír por una estupidez como esta.

- Draco…

- No digas nada, Granger… Llevó meses tratando de evitar este sentimiento…

Hermione abrió los ojos de un palmo.

- Draco…

- Sufría pensando que te acostabas con Potter… que eras suya…

- Draco

- No puedo evitar que me guste… No puedo evitar quererle.

Unos gritos llamaron la atención de ambos, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con la salita de estar y Hermione entreabrió la puerta.

- Suéltame, Harry…

- Ginny, por favor, escúchame…

El moreno con el torso desnudo sujetaba a Ginny por la cintura mientras esta terminaba de abrocharse la blusa.

- No, Harry, me tienes cansada, contigo siempre son excusas o explicaciones, sospecho que no quieres estar conmigo.

- No es eso, Ginny…

- Hay otra, ¿verdad?

- Maldición –bufó Harry, molesto –No es eso, si me dejaras explicarte…

- Mejor hablamos mañana –dijo la pelirroja, saliendo hacia el exterior.

Harry se apretó las sienes furioso y le dio una patada a la mesilla, volcándola y rompiendo todo lo que había sobre ella.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta y Draco se dejó caer sobre la muralla, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Hermione levantó su mano y la apoyó en el brazo izquierdo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa del rubio. Draco se apartó bruscamente dando un salto hacia atrás… Encendió un cigarrillo precipitadamente y clavó su mirada en el piso… Se sentía tan sucio… tan poca cosa frente a ella y así pretendía que el Gryffindor se fijara en él, si no era más que basura.

- Draco…

- Lo siento, Granger… Olvida lo que hablamos… No debí decírtelo… Perdóname por favor… Ya sé lo que piensas… Pero no le digas nada a él por favor, no quiero que se lo cuentes.

Draco caminó hacia el jardín precipitadamente. Hermione lo siguió. Pero vio como abría el ventanal del cuarto de Altaír y se metía en él. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó correr unas lágrimas… ¿Realmente el Slytherin estaba enamorado de su amigo?

Sintió unos sollozos tenues surgir desde el aparato que estaba en su bolsillo. Hermione lo tomó y lo apagó.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	16. Cap 16: La Lechuza

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
**LA LECHUZA**

Draco Se dejó caer sobre la cama y levantó la manga de su camisa y contempló la Marca que le había hecho Voldemort. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a cubrirla. Se puso boca abajo sobre la cama y acarició sus labios recordando el beso que le había dado el moreno y unos sollozos roncos se le escaparon.

Jamás sería digno de estar entre ellos, de ser su amigo… no era nada más que un Maldito Mortífago. Ni siquiera era digno de cuidar de algo tan puro como era su hermano, jamás sería digno del nombre que Altaír le daba. "Papá"… Si no lo amara tanto… sí sólo Altaír no se pareciera tanto a él… se lo dejaría a Harry y a Granger y desaparecería para siempre de su vida al morir su madre…

Sabía que algún día Altaír se avergonzaría de él al enterarse lo que era, un maldito Mortífago, prófugo de la justicia… repudiado… odiado… temido…

"¡Maldita sea!", pensó con rabia, tenía que pensar cómo proteger y cuidar de Altaír… Tal vez llevárselo a otro lugar… Podría resultar… Sólo tendría que resolver el problema de cómo salir de Inglaterra sin que nadie lo detectara ni Aurores, ni Mortífagos.

Sintió unos golpecitos discretos en la puerta y luego vio entrar a Harry, venía ya vestido totalmente de nuevo.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Draco?

El rubio se levantó y siguió a Harry hasta el jardín.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… En realidad, quería hablar del ataque… creo que fue culpa mía –dijo Harry. Draco se lo quedó mirando.

- No te entiendo.

- Verás… Neville llegó de un viaje que hacía con su abuela… Como supe de su llegada cometí la imprudencia de mandarle una lechuza con la dirección del departamento. Como yo era el guardián del Fidelio, pues… Pero la lechuza nunca llegó a casa de Neville.

- ¿Crees que saben de Altaír? –preguntó el rubio asustado, olvidándose de lo que estaba sintiendo momentos antes.

- No, no lo creo posible… entraron buscándome a mí.

- El Señor Oscuro está empeñado en atraparte y que te lleven vivo… No debiste esperarme en el departamento… era peligroso.

- ¿Y cómo hacía para decirte dónde encontrar a tu hijo?

- Pero, arriesgaste tu vida… por mí.

- Eso hacen los amigos, Draco…

- Gracias, Harry…

- No me lo agradezcas… No lo dije con esa intención…

- Ya lo sé –dijo Draco.

- Perdóname por haber puesto a Altaír en peligro –rogó Harry bajito.

Draco se echó a reír.

- Eres un estúpido, Harry. Con todo lo que has hecho por Altaír y por mí.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo y se lo tendió al moreno. Harry lo tomó agradecido y fumó con placer, Draco encendió otro para él.

- A Ginny le molesta que fume –dijo, tras darle otra calada.

- Vaya –sólo atinó a responder, Draco.

- No pude evitar tampoco lo de la fiesta –dijo el moreno.

- La fiesta estuvo bien, Harry… Quieren mucho a Altaír.

- Tú no te divertiste y casi no estuviste con él.

Draco sonrió y fumó con avidez.

- Siempre fui un egoísta de mierda, creo que nunca amé a nadie en mi vida, salvo a mi madre… Me alegra que Altaír no sea como yo.

- No eres tan egoísta como dices o como quieres aparentar, Draco… El hecho de que dejes que otros amen a "tu hijo", que lo acaparen, no es ser egoísta…

- No me confundas, Potter, prefiero ser el mismo cabrón de siempre.

- Si quieres convencerte de ello, hazlo. Pero a mí ya no me convences, Draco.

Harry sonrió y se dejó caer en una silla en el jardín y con un floreo de su varita, llegaron desde la cocina dos cervezas de mantequilla, le alargó una al rubio.

- Eres realmente… confiado, Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja.

- Ibas a decir estúpido… -Draco se rió –Tal vez lo sea, Draco… Pero sé que contigo no me equivoco y no me equivocaré jamás.

Draco se dejó caer en la silla de enfrente y se rió.

- Sueña, Potter, soñar no cuesta nada…

Harry se encogió de hombros y también rió.

- Ríete, Malfoy… pero has dejado de ser una serpiente venenosa…

El Slytherin rió y entornó los ojos para poder apreciar mejor la figura del moreno, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados frente a él.

- Me gusta este silencio –dijo Harry, de pronto, sin moverse, ni abrir los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a veces me da la sensación de que no necesitamos de palabras para entendernos.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Ajá. Aunque a veces te de por volver a llamarme Potter –sonrió el moreno, abriendo los ojos y dándole otro trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Creo que es la costumbre –rió bajito el rubio, levantándose de la silla y dejándose caer en el pasto, recostándose completamente en él, para así poder evitar la mirada del moreno.

- Puede ser, pero me gusta más cuando me dices, Harry –Draco sintió como el moreno se recostaba en el pasto a su lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva.

Sintió los labios del Gryffindor posarse sobre los suyos demandantes y él los entreabrió, dejando que el moreno le besara, ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo permitía, lo había visto momentos antes medio desnudo besándose con la chiquilla esa.

Trató de incorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

- Estamos bien así.

- No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero mejor ve a hacerlo con tu novia –bufó Draco molesto.

Harry lo soltó enseguida y vio como el rubio se levantaba rápidamente y se perdía por el ventanal de la habitación cerrando tras él. Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto y dio un golpe en el suelo.

- ¡Soy un bestia! –murmuró con rabia.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	17. Cap 17: Hermione

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecisiete**  
**HERMIONE**

Al cabo de los días, el moreno notó que Draco no volvió a mirarlo a la cara y le evitaba abiertamente, aunque tan sutilmente que nadie lo notó… excepto Hermione…

La castaña se quedó mirando por la ventana como el rubio le enseñaba a volar a Altaír en la escoba de juguete y corría tras él para atraparlo si caía. Se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo y golpeó suavemente.

Harry abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado y volvió a ubicarse frente al ventanal mientras veía a los dos rubios en el jardín. La castaña pasó y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama del moreno. Le miró durante unos segundos y luego se enderezó, tomó por la cintura al Gryffindor jalándole con fuerza haciéndole caer sobre ella y acarició el cabello del moreno, revolviéndolo un poco.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Besé al estúpido Slytherin.

Hermione guardó silencio durante unos minutos y luego preguntó.

- ¿No es eso lo que deseabas hace ya mucho tiempo? –preguntó la chica, ante el súbito arranque de sinceridad.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando y el moreno parpadeó nervioso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- A tu lado es fácil –dijo apretándose más contra su pecho –Eres transparente como el cristal.

- ¿No te molesta que al parecer me gusten los chicos? –preguntó el moreno asustado. –Quiero decir…

Hermione rió bajito

- No –dijo –No, no me molesta… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te rechazó?

- Él se apartó de mí… Me dijo que lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, lo hiciera con Ginny.

- Bueno… Eso deberás solucionarlo pronto, ¿no?

- Sí, pero aún así… tengo la sensación de que igual él me apartará.

- Creo que es por la Marca Tenebrosa…

- ¿La Marca Tenebrosa? –preguntó Harry, en un murmullo.

- Se apartó de mí como si quemara, cuando sin querer la toqué…

- ¿Crees que sea eso?

- Puede ser, Harry, piénsalo, él es un Mortífago y tú El Elegido, tal vez piensa que sea indigno de ti.

- Tampoco es como si fuera a iniciar una relación con él, Hermione –trató de escabullirse de aquella extraña conversación.

- Ya lo sé, sólo contestaba a tus reflexiones.

- Debo aclararme, Hermione.

- No, debes aceptarlo… Hace mucho que sé que te gustan los chicos; Harry, me basta ver la mirada de deseo que lanzas sobre Draco cuando crees que nadie te ve.

- No lo hago –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Oh, claro que lo haces! Jamás has mirado así a Ginny, creo que confundiste el cariño de hermanos que sientes hacia todos ellos.

- Tienes razón, lo que no sé es cómo decírselo, ya había hablado de esto con Remus, ¿sabes? Pero él no dijo nada de miradas devoradoras…

Hermione se echó a reír y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

Pero eso no fue lo que vio Draco, no tenía un buen ángulo.

- Papá se tiene que ir –dijo Altaír saltando sobre ellos.

- Recibí el Patronus… me tengo que ir.

Ya estaba con la mochila en el hombro y se encaminó a la puerta.

Harry se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo tras él.

- Draco espera… -se detuvo a su lado –No es lo que crees.

Draco tenía el rostro impasible, arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Creer qué? Yo no creo nada.

Dio un paso, Harry se atravesó en su camino.

- Hermione y yo…

- ¿Granger y tú…? No me interesa lo que pase entre Granger y tú, Potter, eso es asunto de ustedes.

- ¿Potter?

- Yo no vengo a meterme en sus…. "Asuntillos", allá ustedes… Yo vengo a ver a Altaír. Sólo procura mantener a mi hijo fuera de tus asuntos…

- Draco… no es así… Sólo escúchame.

- No me interesa lo que pasa entre tú y la "sangre sucia", Potter. Sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces frente a Altaír… y deberías decírselo a Weasley

- No es así, Draco, no lo es… Verás…

- Ya suéltame, ¿quieres?

Sacó la cadenita que su madre le había entregado y se la puso con fuerza contra el pecho, Harry alcanzó a detenerla, antes que cayera al piso.

- Te la ha enviado mi madre, es su forma de decir gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

- Draco…

- Dice que le alegraría mucho que la usaras…

- Draco, por favor, escúchame.

- Lucius estará al llegar –dijo el rubio, soltándose de su agarre, con rabia.

- Draco…

El Slytherin abrió la puerta y se desapareció

Harry no volvió a verlo más durante casi un año. Sabía por Molly y Tonks que Draco venía a ver a Altaír seguido, pero siempre cuando ellos no estaban. Cada vez que venía rigurosamente dejaba diez galeones para los gastos de Altaír y se iba antes de que Hermione o él llegaran… Hermione no volvió a nombrarlo más… y Harry había ya casi olvidado los besos compartidos con el rubio cuando éste se apareció en la casa a medianoche.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	18. Cap 18: Ginny

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version Slash 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

Capitulo dieciocho  
Ginny

- ¿Ginny? –el moreno estaba que estallaba, llevaba más de una hora tratando de hablar de una vez por todas con la chica, pero ésta se le escabullí como una serpien… No, mejor no decirle serpiente, serpiente era su hermoso rubio, bien, entonces se le escurría como una anguila, y ya lo estaba fastidiando.

Había dicho, ¿su hermoso rubio? Merlín eso se le estaba yendo de las manos, y más encima llevaba días sin poder encontrarse con el chico, parecía evitarlo, se mordió los labios, ¿lo estaba evitando?

- ¡Harry, maldita sea, ¿me estás escuchando?! –le gritó la pelirroja con gesto furioso.

- Te escuchaba, la que no quiere escuchar…

- ¿Qué te parece lo de la casa?

Harry parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Qué casa?

- La del Callejón Diagon –bufó furiosa la chica.

- ¿Cuál? –volvió a preguntar el moreno, echándole una mirada al reloj como lo había estado haciendo cada cinco minutos desde que ella había llegado, provocando más furia en la pelirroja chica.

- La que te digo que están vendiendo –gritó ella –Y deja de mirar el maldito reloj.

- Es que… le tocará pronto la comida a Altaír y yo…

- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, para eso está hoy mamá acá.

- Tú sabes que a Altaír le gusta comer conmigo y…

- Pues que se aguante por hoy, ¿vale?

El moreno se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

- Es mi responsabilidad.

- No, no es tu responsabilidad, es la responsabilidad del maldito rubio aprovechado, él es el que debería estar cuidándole, él es el maldito padre del crío consentido ese –gritó Ginny, a punto de un colapso.

El moreno trató de tranquilizarse.

- Sabes que él no puede hacerlo, Ginny, su padre…

- Mira Harry –Ginny intentaba calmarse –El puto padre del crío es él, no tú.

- Ya lo sé, Ginny.

- Y un buen día él se lo llevará y si te he visto no me acuerdo, ni siquiera te dará las gracias, y tú te quedarás como imbécil sufriendo por un chiquillo que no volverás a ver jamás.

- Puede que tengas razón –aceptó el moreno –Pero eso no quita que acepté hacerme cargo de él…

- Hacerte cargo, nada más, no consentirlo o mimarlo como lo haces, ¿sabes? Estás descuidando nuestra relación, ni siquiera escuchaste que estaba habándote de la casa donde viviremos.

"Viviremos", se repitió el moreno espantado, Merlín eso había sonado tremendamente mal, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, sino cualquier día se vería casado con la chica y engañándola sin pudor con cualquier tío buenote que se le cruzara por el frente.

- Merlín, Ginny, tenemos que hablar –dijo el moreno con voz sombría y Ginny trató de sonreír, caminó hasta él y se dejó caer en su regazo buscando su boca, pero el moreno se apartó.

- No, Ginny, en serio hay algo que debo decirte y debo hacerlo ya, antes que salgas más dañada.

- Es por él, ¿no?

- ¿Él?

- Por el estúpido rubio Mortífago –dijo la chica, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Ginny…

- He visto como le miras y como él te mueve el culo.

- No le metas en esto –dijo un poco alterado el moreno –Él no lo hace, no lo hace, ni siquiera creo gustarle.

- ¡Merlín, Harry! Sólo estás confundido –dijo la chica tratando de echarle los brazos al  
cuello, pero el moreno aprisionó las muñecas de la chica deteniendo el movimiento.

- No estoy confundido, Ginny, ya no… Me gustan los chicos, no puedo evitarlo, hasta me he acostado con dos.

- Eso es mentira –gritó la chica –Es él, él te tiene confundido, sólo dile que no regrese más y verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad, Harry.

- No es él, Ginny, ¿no entiendes? Aunque nunca pasara nada con él a mi me van los chicos.

- Se te metió en la cama, ¿cierto? –gritó ella con más fuerza y Harry de reojo vio como entraba Molly a la habitación.

- No, Ginny, ni siquiera sé si le gustan los chicos, no ha hecho nada y sí, es verdad que le miro, que me enciende la sangre, pero él no lo ha buscado, soy yo, Ginny, no él. Él solo viene a ver a su hijo, yo…

- Te arrepentirás de esto, Harry –Molly había abrazado a Ginny y la jalaba, mientras le hacia un gesto de apoyo al moreno, para ella las cosas eran mejor así.

- Ginny, de verdad lo lamento, te quiero mucho, pero eres como una hermana, yo no quería hacerte daño… Y no sabía cómo decírtelo, yo…

- Te arrepentirás, lo juro –dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre –Pero él que más lo pagará será tu maldito Mortífago –y salió de ahí furiosa, seguida de una Molly que trataba de calmarla.

Harry suspiró, ya estaba hecho, ahora debía buscar la oportunidad de hablar con el rubio, pero no pudo.

Harry no volvió a verlo más durante casi un año. Sabía por Molly y Tonks que Draco venía a ver a Altaír seguido, pero siempre cuando ellos no estaban. Cada vez que venía rigurosamente dejaba diez galeones para los gastos de Altaír y se iba antes de que Hermione o él llegaran… Hermione no volvió a nombrarlo más… y Harry había ya casi olvidado los besos compartidos con el rubio cuando éste se apareció en la casa a medianoche.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	19. Cap 19: Me llevo a Altair

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecinueve**  
**ME LLEVO A ALTAIR**

Draco se apareció en la casa y encendió las luces y se dirigió silenciosamente al cuarto de Altaír, tomó un bolso que llevaba y abrió la cómoda poniendo un poco de ropa del niño en él y juguetes.

Al darse la vuelta chocó con los ojos de la castaña que apretaba el aparatito muggle contra su pecho. Detrás de ella estaba Harry. ¿Estaban juntos?

Draco se obligó a no pensar en ello. Y recogió los zapatos del niño echándolos al bolso que cerró con fuerza.

Luego tomó una manta del closet y la extendió sobre la cama

- ¿Qué haces, Draco? –preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a acercarse al rubio, pero no pudo evitar notar que lucía más delgado y pálido que la última vez que se habían visto...

- Me llevo a Altaír.

La castaña se le atravesó en el camino y murmuró llorando.

- No puedes llevártelo.

- Sí puedo, soy su padre…

Draco la apartó del camino y tomó con cuidado al niño en sus brazos y lo depositó encima de la manta y comenzó a envolverlo.

Hermione dejó caer el aparatito muggle que se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo y salió de la habitación ahogando los sollozos.

Draco se quedó inmóvil unos momentos apretando los puños, luego siguió en su tarea.

- Draco…

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- Esto no es justo…

- ¿Justo? Es mi hijo…

Harry tragó saliva.

- Lo sé… Pero bien sabes que Hermione es como su madre.

Draco salió de la habitación seguido de Harry, se detuvo en mitad de la salita cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en la forma más altanera que logró conseguir. Hermione se encontraba en ella, llorando en el sofá abrazada por Remus y Tonks.

- Punto uno, Potter –dijo Draco cegado por los celos que corroían sus entrañas como si fueran ácidos, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y era incapaz de deponer su tono orgulloso y altanero que siempre había poseído –Altaír es "mi hijo". Punto dos, le agradezco a Granger todo lo que ha hecho por él, pero no es su madre. Punto tres, la madre de Altaír está muerta… Él no tiene madre, y yo soy su padre y punto final…

Draco dio un puñetazo en la pared rompiendo la piel pálida de su mano.

- El punto final es que… que… -respiraba con dificultad –Me lo llevo y ya está –dijo volviendo a la habitación de Altaír y cerró con llave… Se dejó caer sobre la cama de Altaír apretándose las sienes.

Sintió como Harry le echaba un Alhomora a la puerta, se levantó de un salto, quedando de pie en medio de la habitación.

- Me iré en seguida, Potter.

- Deja de llamarme, Potter…

El rubio no contestó, sólo se cruzó de brazos.

- Draco yo…

- Tengo prisa –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y acomodando mejor a su hijo. Harry le tomó por un brazo y lo volteó hacia él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Es mi derecho, es mi hijo y puedo llevármelo cuando quiera.

- No es una cuestión de derechos, Draco, ¿dónde lo llevarás? ¿Tienes otro lugar tan seguro como éste?

- No es asunto tuyo…

- Sí lo es, realmente me importa lo que pueda pasarles…

- Lo que pueda pasarle a Altaír, querrás decir.

- No, lo que pueda pasarle a ambos, tú me importas tanto como él.

- No te preocupes más… Sólo somos… escoria…

- No hables así –se enojó el moreno.

- Algo que puedes tomar como un juguete…

- No es así, Draco…

- Ya déjame en paz, Potter… por eso vine a esta hora a buscarlo, no quería tener estas estúpidas conversaciones.

- Pero Draco –el moreno intentó abrazarle, mas el rubio se revolvió en sus brazos y lo empujó con fuerza.

- No me toques, asqueroso Gryffindor, me das asco, tú y toda tu estúpida familia que tanto quieres.

El moreno se lo quedó mirando un momento con los ojos entornados y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, cerrando tras él con un portazo.

Draco se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y dejó escapar un ronco gemido de dolor.

¡Era un maldito bastardo y lo sabía!

"¡Claro que lo sé!, pensó con dolor, pero él sabía que su esencia era así y no podía hacer nada para luchar contra ella, y aunque le causaba dolor dañar a Granger y mucho más a Harry, al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutándolo, al menos ella y él sobre todo, sufrirían un poco, sólo un poco de lo que él había sufrido en toda su maldita vida.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	20. Cap 20: Un respiro de alivio

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecinueve**  
**UN RESPIRO DE ALIVIO**

Draco salió de la habitación con el bolso colgando de un brazo y el niño apretado contra su pecho. Hermione continuaba en la misma posición, pero ya no lloraba, sólo lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, Draco se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y se dijo para él, que jamás había estado tan bella como en ese momento, se mordió el labio y avanzó un poco más.

Harry estaba a unos pasos de él con la espalda apoyada en la pared y también lloraba en silencio, sintió un nudo de su garganta y sintió el impulso de limpiar esas lágrimas con sus manos y con sus labios y volver a verlo sonreírle como en tantas ocasiones…

Remus y Tonks se hallaban sentados uno a cada lado de la castaña, inmóviles, silenciosos, y Draco sintió otra punzada de arrepentimiento, ellos se habían portado tan bien con ellos, Remus de verdad lo acogía como a un hijo cada vez que se encontraban y solía sostener largas conversaciones con él.

Y Tonks… Bendita Tonks con toda su dulzura y su eterna alegría, que siempre la acompañaban, ver sus dulces facciones siempre alegres, bañadas por lágrimas era una amarga bofetada.

Draco dudó un segundo y siguió su camino, estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando se giró, caminó hasta la castaña y le puso el niño en los brazos.

Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente

- ¿Podré verlo alguna vez? –preguntó la chica ahogando un sollozo.

Draco le quitó el niño de los brazos y se sentó frente a ella y suspiró profundamente, con voz ronca comenzó a hablar.

- Te lo devolveré en un par de días, Granger.

La chica levantó la cara y fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises y fríos ojos del rubio.

- Te lo prometo.

Harry se acercó hacía ellos, atento, ¿acaso el rubio pensaba regresar?

- Mi madre está muriendo y… –Harry deseó poder consolarlo, decirle algo pero se mantuvo en silencio –Y su último deseo es ver a Altaír una última vez… -dijo bajito.

- Lo siento tanto, Draco –murmuró la castaña.

- Si podemos ayudarte en algo –dijo Remus, dándole un apretón en su hombro.

- No hay nada por hacer –dijo el rubio con la voz ahogada.

- Dile a mi tía que velaré por ustedes, Draco –dijo Tonks, sollozando más fuerte –Que me gustaría haberla conocido –Tonks se abrazó a Remus.

- Ella está muy agradecida con todos por cuidar de nosotros. Le he hablado mucho de ustedes… Debo irme.

Se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta. Harry lo alcanzó.

- Lo siento, Draco…

- Gracias, Harry….

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Draco miró un segundo a Hermione que abrazada a Tonks sonreía como aliviada, oyó a Tonks que hablaba en voz baja.

- Lo traerá de vuelta, Hermione… sólo serán unos días.

- Yo sé que Altaír es su hijo y que puede llevárselo cuando quiera, sólo quiero que cuando eso suceda poder verlo de vez en cuando.

Draco suspiró y clavó su mirada en Harry.

- Siento haber hecho lo que hice…

- No pasa nada entre Hermione y yo, te lo juro…

- Eso no me importa…

- No mientas, Dragón –dijo Harry y Draco se estremeció. Así lo llamaba su madre –Ya sé que he sido un pendejo…

- Lo que sea que sienta por ti lo doblegaré, Potter, te lo juro –dijo el rubio ya sin rabia –Como lo he hecho con otros sentimientos, Harry… No tienes que seguir preocupándote por mí…

El rubio abrió la puerta y se desapareció con Altaír en sus brazos.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla y se apretó las sienes con las manos, Remus se acercó a él y se arrodilló para poder buscar su mirada.

- No debes buscarle…

- No le busco –se defendió Harry –Lo tenía ya olvidado, pero solo verlo…

- Le harás daño, si no aclaras lo que sientes por él.

- No puedo aclararlo, Remus, si él ni siquiera deja que le hable.

- Sabes que él siente algo por ti, ¿verdad?

- Puede que sea sólo deseo, ¿no?

- Si quieres convencerte de eso, hazlo, pero sabes bien que no es lo que yo he visto…

- No lo había visto en casi un año, Remus… Ni siquiera sé lo que yo siento, menos puedo darme cuenta si él siente otra cosa.

- Buscar otros chicos no es la solución, Harry…

- Tampoco quedarme sentado esperando a ver si él se digna a prestarme atención, o tan sólo querer verme, lleva demasiado tiempo evitándome, tal vez me odie… como siempre lo ha hecho… Y lo que hizo hoy… te juro que se me destrozó el corazón de sólo pensar que no vería más a Altaír…

- Eso también tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, Harry. Altaír es su hijo, no el tuyo…

- Ya lo sé, y te juro que intento no quererlo como lo hago, pero…

- Pero has cifrado tu vida en él y no es correcto, Harry.

- Esta conversación es estúpida, Remus. Tal vez sólo él estaba en un mal momento cuando le besé aquella vez, pensó que no vería más a Altaír… Si tuvo un hijo con la chica de la que habló… es que le gustan las mujeres, ¿no?

- No necesariamente, Harry, era un crío cuando eso sucedió, tal vez estaba experimentando y…

- No quiero seguir haciendo suposiciones, tal vez él ni siquiera regrese y no los veamos nunca más a los dos.

Harry se levantó y con pasos cansados se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama.

- ¡Merlín, haz que regresen, por favor! –murmuró y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	21. Cap 21: La Muerte

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiuno**  
**LA MUERTE**

Draco se apareció en su cuarto y se quedó escuchando, todo parecía en completo silencio, dejó a Altaír en la cama y salió hacía el cuarto de su madre.

- Madre…

- ¿Draco, lo has traído?

- Sí, ¿y Lucius?

- Recibió un llamado del Señor Oscuro.

- Te lo traeré…

Draco regresó con Altaír y se lo puso a su madre en los brazos. A Narcissa se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Qué grande y bello está! Es igual a ti… tendrás un doble… pero más joven –rió Narcissa.

Draco sonrió con ternura, ver sonreír a su madre una vez más era maravilloso.

- Se nota que todo lo que me decías era cierto… Lo han cuidado muy bien.

- Claro que era cierto, te dije que Harry cuidaba muy bien de él, cada vez que voy, veo como él lo cuida –mintió, no le había dicho a su madre, nada de lo que había pasado entre Harry y él.

Altaír abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Narcissa un poco asustado.

Draco se puso junto a su madre.

- Hola Altaír –susurró Narcissa.

- ¡Papi! –gritó el niño al divisar a Draco y trató de llegar hasta sus brazos.

- No, no quédate ahí, ella es la abuelita Narcissa, está muy enferma y quería conocerte.

- ¿Tú eres mi abuelita Narcissa? Mi papá dice que eres muy buena y que me quieres mucho –dijo el niño feliz.

- ¡Oh! –dijo sorprendida Narcissa -¿Y cómo se llama tu papá?

- Harry… pero papi le dice Potter.

Narcissa se echó a reír.

- ¿Y tu papá te quiere mucho?

- Sí… Y el tío Remus, la abuelita Molly, el tío Ron… la tía Tonks… el tío George…

- Vaya cuanta gente.

- Muchísima –dijo Altaír feliz –Pero papá Harry dice que soy un mimoso…

- ¿Y lo eres?

Altaír hizo un gesto pícaro con la cara y asintió.

- Papá Harry me lleva a volar en escoba, pero tía Hermione no debe enterarse, ¿sabes? Le grita a papá Harry que es un irresponsable y que se lo dirá a papi, pero ya se lo he dicho y papi no se enoja.

- Wow. ¿Y vuelan muy alto? –preguntó Narcissa, contenta de que él niño no rehuyera sus besos o sus caricias y eso se lo debía sin duda al Gryffindor.

- Muchísimo y me trae helados, los comemos a escondidas, porque abuelita Molly dice que arruina mi apetito.

- Vaya…

- Pero papá Harry dice que no es tan malo arruinar mi apetito de vez en cuando.

- Por lo visto nunca te regaña.

- Sí lo hace, cuando se enoja mucho, cuando frunce el ceño y se arregla los anteojos, sé que estoy en problemas.

- ¿Y cuándo se enoja tu papá Harry? –preguntó Narcissa, divertida, echándole una mirada a su hijo.

- Uff, cuando no me baño antes de dormir o cuando no me lavo los dientes, también cuando rompí sus anteojos tratando de ponérselos al oso –Altaír fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar.

- ¿Y dónde duermes?

Altaír le echó una mirada a Draco y le susurró en el oído a su abuela.

- Se supone que duermo en mi cuarto, pero en la noche me voy al cuarto de papá Harry y él, tras pelear un rato, me deja meterme en la cama.

Narcissa y Draco se echaron a reír.

Pronto Altaír se soltó de los brazos de Narcissa y se bajó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación jugando con lo que encontraba y curioseando por todos lados.

- Ahora puedo morir feliz… Draco.

- No digas eso, mamá.

- Es la realidad, Draco… pero no importa… Veo que es feliz, tiene su mirada limpia, la sonrisa pronta… mira como juega… ¡Cuánto lamento que tú no tuvieras eso, Draco! –dijo ella poniéndose triste.

- No pienses en eso, mamá. Piensa que me has hecho el regalo más grande de mi vida, un hijo…

- ¡Tu hijo! No lo olvides nunca, Draco.

- No lo olvidaré nunca, mamá.

- Altaír no sabe hablar más que de él.

- Se adoran… A veces hasta me pongo celoso, pero es natural, ya ves, recién me entero que hasta duermen juntos, han creado un lazo muy fuerte.

- Draco…

Se escucharon unos pasos firmes en la escalera. Narcissa y Draco se miraron asustados.

- Escóndete, Draco, en el armario, no alcanzarás a desaparecerte.

Draco corrió hacía Altaír, mandándole un Desmaius en el camino. Lo cogió y alcanzó a meterse en el armario justo a tiempo, apretó a Altaír contra su pecho, sintió su respiración agitarse en su pecho como cuando era pequeño.

- ¿Dónde está Draco, Narcissa?

- No lo sé, Lucius… creo que salió a dar un paseo.

- ¿A mitad de la noche? El Señor Oscuro lo ha estado llamando a través de la Marca y no se ha presentado.

- Yo… yo…

- Ese imbécil me las pagará, es un idiota, por su culpa el Señor Oscuro me ha cruciado.

- Déjalo en paz, Lucius… por favor… No le hagas nada.

- Eso es lo malo –gritó Lucius fuera de sí.

Draco dejó a Altaír en el suelo y se movió lentamente, sin hacer ruido y salió del armario cerrando tras de sí con un hechizo.

- Tú siempre lo estás defendiendo por eso es un maldito cobarde, pero lo solucionaré. ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡No! –el gritó de Draco resonó en la habitación. Lucius lo vio abalanzarse sobre él.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Draco cayó al suelo inmóvil, luego Lucius levantó el hechizo y comenzó a cruciarlo y a golpearlo. Draco miró instintivamente hacía el armario y vio los ojos de Altaír horrorizados a través de una rendija, como pudo mandó un Silencius sobre él y soportó los golpes y los insultos que le lanzaba Lucius.

- Y la próxima vez que el Señor Oscuro te llame, acudirás en seguida. ¿Has entendido?

Lucius le quitó el hechizo y desapareció sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Draco tirado en el suelo malherido y sollozando por la muerte de su madre.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix**


	22. Cap 22: De vuelta al hogar

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veintidos**  
**DE VUELTA AL HOGAR**

Draco se levantó como pudo… se dirigió a la cama, besó a su madre y luego se dirigió al armario y agarró a Altaír que lloraba descontroladamente, hizo un hechizo invocador al bolso de Altaír y se desapareció.

Harry sintió el crac que producía la aparición y los sollozos de Altaír, corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió… Se quedó un momento envarado, preso de la rabia y el estupor de ver en el estado en que se encontraba el rubio.

Draco le alargó a Altaír, se sentía ya sin fuerzas y sabía que Harry lograría calmar a su hijo. Harry lo recibió en sus brazos y lo acomodó.

- ¡Remus! ¡Remus!

Remus Lupin corrió hacía la salita y tuvo un momento de vacilación ante las heridas de Draco, pero pronto recibió en sus brazos al lloroso niño, mientras Harry tomaba de la cintura al rubio y lo llevaba con él hasta el sofá.

- ¡Lo golpeó! ¡Lo golpeó! –lloraba Altaír con desesperación.

- ¿Draco? –llamó el moreno.

Draco no dijo nada, parecía totalmente absorto… Harry lo vio levantarse y dirigirse con pasos tambaleantes de nuevo hacia la puerta de la calle. Harry se levantó y corrió hasta él.

- Déjame ir contigo –suplicó Harry, Draco lo miró por un instante, pero no dijo nada, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y lo aferró por la cintura bruscamente y se desapareció con el moreno apretado contra su pecho.

- ¡Papá! –llamó Altaír.

- ¿Quién golpeó a Draco, Altaír?

- El hombre rubio… el hombre rubio… se parece a papi.

Remus abrazó a Altaír y rogó porque los chicos lograran volver sanos y salvos…

- Ya cálmate, Altaír, ya pasó.

- No, quiero a mi papá Harry y a papi, tráeme a papi

* * *

Draco se apareció en el cuarto de su madre, soltó bruscamente al moreno que se pasó una mano por la frente con desesperación al ver a Narcissa muerta, empezando a comprender en parte todo aquel dolor que reflejaban los grises ojos del rubio.

- Draco, ¿qué pasó?

El rubio no contestó, alzó el cadáver de su madre en sus brazos y se volvió a Harry.

- Sostente –Harry se puso tras él y lo aferró por la cintura.

Draco se desapareció de aquella habitación tras una última mirada.

* * *

Harry vio que estaban frente a un panteón, que Harry conocía bien.

Draco la había llevado hasta el mausoleo de los Black… Sabía que ellos la recibirían y no les molestaría y mucho menos a Sirius que era después de todo el mejor de ellos.

Abrió uno de los nichos vacíos, hizo aparecer un ataúd y la colocó dentro de él. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Harry no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, mientras contemplaba como el rubio cerraba los ojos de Narcissa y acomodaba su ropa, y peinaba sus cabellos con su mano ahora manchada de sangre.

Pudo notar que el rubio estaba realmente muy golpeado, no podía imaginar cómo lograba mantenerse en pie, observó su antes hermoso rostro, amoratado por los golpes y pudo contar al menos cuatro cortes, entre la sangre que lo ensuciaba.

Harry vio como Draco le daba un último beso a su madre, cerraba el ataúd, con un movimiento de su varita y luego lo hacía levitar hasta colocarlo dentro del nicho, colocó la losa y grabó en ella "Narcissa Black", no Malfoy, eso sería humillarla. "¡Te recordaremos siempre!"

Pensó en poner el nombre de Altaír y el suyo… Pero su padre podría verlo… Suspiró. Así estaba bien. Igual Narcissa lo sabía.

Hizo aparecer unas flores y luego se sentó a llorar a su madre con la cara entre las manos, Harry se puso a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, no dijo nada, sólo supo que Draco necesitaba llorar y lo dejó, ya tendría tiempo de decirle cuanto lo sentía.

- ¡Ya estás de vuelta en tu hogar, mamá! –le oyó susurrar Harry, con voz ahogada y lo apretó más entre sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del rubio, tras darle un beso en la nuca.

Al cabo de un rato Draco se levantó, se deshizo suavemente del abrazo del moreno, selló el nicho y luego cerrando el mausoleo se volvió hacia Harry y lo jaló hacia él por la cintura y se desapareció.

* * *

Entró a la casa de Remus, tomó a Altaír, lo besó fuerte, se lo puso a Harry en los brazos y se encerró en el baño.

- Déjalo solo un rato, Harry –dijo bajito, Remus.

- Pero…

- Déjalo solo, ¿a dónde fueron?

- Con Narcissa.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Ya no está…

Remus contuvo la respiración y le dio una mirada al baño e imaginó lo que el rubio estaba sintiendo.

- ¡No quiero que te vayas, papá! –lloró Altaír –No dejes de abrazarme. El golpeó a papi… No quiero que lo vuelva a golpear…

- ¿Quién golpeó a papi?

- El hombre rubio… él es malo, tengo miedo, papá –dijo el niño aferrándose más al cuello de Harry.

Harry no necesitó escuchar más, para saber que las heridas y los golpes que el rubio tenía eran por culpa del maldito de Lucius Malfoy, quiso ir junto al rubio y poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero sabía que su pequeño Altaír lo necesitaba también mucho en ese momento, así que optó por tratar de tranquilizar al niño.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix**


	23. Cap 23: Solo Dolor

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintitres**  
**SOLO DOLOR**

Hermione entró a la casa y sintió los sollozos de Altaír, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Harry. Un Altaír a punto de quedarse dormido se aferraba al cuello de Harry y éste le acariciaba el pelo, hablándole en voz baja… Notó la palidez y el llanto que surcaba el rostro de su amigo y se atemorizó, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Draco?

- ¿Qué pasó?

Altaír Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Ya tenía tres años y era muy maduro para la edad que tenía, Harry no alcanzó a responder, porque su pequeño lo hizo antes, con su vocecita infantil impregnada de dolor y rencor.

- Él lo golpeó.

- ¿A quién golpearon?

- A papi… El rubio lo golpeó… el que se parece a papi…

- ¿Dónde está, Altaír?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Está encerrado en el baño, no he podido verlo… pero lo he sentido llorar –dijo Harry, con voz desesperada, ahogando un sollozo.

- Procura que Altaír duerma, ¿vale?

Harry asintió en silencio y apretó más fuerte al chiquillo contra su pecho.

Hermione dio media vuelta y entró en el baño sin importarle cómo encontraría al rubio. Éste estaba metido en la tina, desnudo, pero Hermione no podía ver nada. El agua de la tina estaba roja. Draco levantó la cabeza hacia ella, con ademán cansado.

- Vete, Granger….

Draco se hacía cortes sobre la Marca Tenebrosa con la varita. Hermione se la quitó de las manos, haciendo un resoplido de enojo. Draco dejó caer los brazos dentro de la tina. Tenía diferentes moretones en el rostro y un corte especialmente feo en la sien derecha, además de otros tantos en el resto del rostro y varios hematomas en su pecho y brazos.

Hermione alargó la mano y le sacó el mojado pelo rubio de sobre los ojos...

- ¿Qué pasó, Draco?

El rubio se estremeció al escuchar su nombre.

- Nada, Granger… Sólo déjame… quiero estar solo.

- Eso es lo que no has querido entender en estos dos años, Draco. ¡Qué ya no estás solo! Nos tienes a nosotros y sobre todo a Altaír y a Harry, ¿no lo ves?

Draco dejó correr las lágrimas y luego los sollozos escaparon roncamente de su pecho. Se movió en la tina y se aferró a la cintura de la castaña llorando en silencio.

Hermione sin importarle que el rubio la estuviera empapando, levantó una mano y acarició el mojado pelo del chico.

- Si no hubiera sido por Altaír le hubiese matado hoy…

- ¿Qué pasó, Draco?

- Lucius… Lucius mató a mamá…

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Draco apretó con fiereza el cuerpo de la castaña y lloró más fuerte.

- Yo… yo lo siento, Draco… no sé qué decir.

- Mamá se estaba despidiendo de Altaír… ella iba a morir de todos modos… Pero él apareció… Mamá me dijo que me escondiera en el armario con Altaír, le hice un Desmaius no muy potente. Él llegó gritando y luego se lo lanzó, el Avada Kedavra. Me abalancé como un loco sobre él, pero él me lanzó el Petrificus Totalus y me golpeó hasta que se cansó… Vi a Altaír… sus ojos mirando por un resquicio del armario… Él lo vio golpearme… Como yo lo veía cuando golpeaba a mamá siendo niño…

- Ya no tienes que irte, Draco… Ya nada te ata… Quédate con nosotros….

El rubio soltó el cuerpo de la castaña y sin mirarla dijo.

- Sal, Granger… Estoy desnudo… Me daré una ducha y saldré.

- Harry está con Altaír, por eso no ha venido él.

- Prefiero que esté con él, Altaír le necesita más que yo… Sal Granger, te prometo que no haré ninguna tontería.

Hermione asintió. En el pasillo se encontró a Harry que se paseaba nervioso. Hermione se lo contó todo y Harry agachó la cabeza y asintió…

- Ve a cambiarte –murmuró el moreno, mientras le echaba una mirada a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- Se está duchando, saldrá en un momento.

- Ya –respondió el moreno, con voz cansada. Hermione le hizo una caricia en el rostro y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Harry se dirigió a su vez a la salita y se dejó caer en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos… Sintió el golpe de la puerta del baño al cerrarse, y luego la de la habitación que Draco compartía con Altaír cuando se quedaba en la casa. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación, entró tras unos toquecitos y vio que Draco se había puesto un pantalón y había salido al jardín por el ventanal y se había dejado caer en un sillón fumando.

Harry se situó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con ademán cariñoso, inclinándose hacia él, para buscar su mirada.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Granger te lo contó? –preguntó Draco sin mirarle.

- Sí, Draco…

- ¿Y Altaír?

- Durmiendo.

- Quiero estar solo.

- Lo entiendo, pero…

- Harry –era la voz de Ron que lo llamaba, Harry se mordió los labios.

Draco se levantó trabajosamente y se metió en el cuarto, evitando la mirada que el moreno tenía clavada en él. Harry suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿es que nunca podría hablar con el rubio, maldita sea?

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix**


	24. Cap 24: Cruzando las Barreras

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veinticuatro**  
**CRUZANDO LAS BARRERAS**

Draco estaba durmiendo cuando Harry entró silenciosamente en la habitación, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y remeció un poco a Draco. El rubio abrió un poco los ojos y le miró extrañado

- Ya es más de medianoche –dijo el moreno, con voz suave –Y no has comido en todo el día. Además te traje un vial de poción.

- Diablos, llevo horas durmiendo… ¿y Altaír?

- Durmiendo con Hermione, queríamos que descansaras…

- Gracias…

- ¿Me dejarás curarte las heridas?

Draco asintió disfrutando de la sensación de las manos del moreno viajando por su rostro, cuando el Gryffindor terminó, se comió el sándwich que él le había llevado y se tomó la leche. Dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansado, pero aún aspirando el aroma del perfume del moreno que le llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

- ¿Te sientes más tranquilo?

- Algo…

Harry le apartó un mechón que le caía en el rostro y apagó la luz… Se estaba levantando cuando sintió que Draco le tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacía él… Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

- Necesito saber…

- ¿Saber qué? –murmuró Harry, con el pulso acelerado.

- Si te acuestas con Granger…

Harry trató de levantarse, se había enfadado.

- Sólo dime sí o no, por favor, necesito saber y que no… me mientas…

- No… no me acuesto con ella ni con nadie, y hace mucho tiempo que terminé con Ginny, ahora déjame, debo ver cómo está Altaír.

Draco lo apretó contra él aún más y buscó su boca. Harry se resistió durante un momento pero luego se dejó besar y besó a su vez al rubio con desesperación.

- Harry… -su nombre sonó nuevo a sus oídos, el rubio lo había dicho en un susurro.

Draco lo jaló y Harry se recostó junto a él, el rubio le desabrochó la camisa del pijama lentamente, metiendo la mano luego y acariciando el pecho del moreno que jadeó bajo sus labios.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí? –el rubio seguía besándolo y lo apretaba contra su pecho desnudo, Harry le acarició el tórax, mordiendo el hombro del rubio con sensualidad.

Harry deslizó su mano bajo el pantalón del pijama del Slytherin acariciando la dura erección del chico y lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No… Sí… No lo sé –dijo el Slytherin sin dejar de temblar.

- Yo sí –dijo Harry –Tengo miedo de lastimarte… de hacerte daño sin quererlo, de que esto no sea real, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí… Yo también tengo miedo de causarte algún daño.

El moreno rodó hasta quedar sobre el rubio y comenzó a besarlo con pasión mal contenida, gimiendo ante el roce de sus erecciones, Draco dejó escapar un gemido de placer entre los labios de Harry.

El Gryffindor buscó los brazos del rubio para terminar de sacarle la camisa del pijama fue en ese momento que Harry tocó la Marca Tenebrosa, Draco se paralizó y tragó saliva. Se movió bajo Harry hasta salir de debajo de él y se apartó cuando Harry intentó tocarlo, el moreno jadeó de ofuscación, preso del deseo que lo invadía completamente.

- ¿Draco?

- Vamos muy rápido –dijo dándole un beso fugaz en la boca –Creo que deberías irte ya.

- No me hagas esto, Draco, no puedes dejarme así.

- No puedo en este momento, Harry, de verdad…

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- No eres tú, soy yo, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieras…

El moreno trató de controlar la respiración y menguar el deseo que sentía, asintió lentamente, rozó los labios del rubio y se levantó lentamente, saliendo de la habitación, tras lanzarle una última sonrisa.

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos.

Había estado a punto de hacerlo suyo o ser de él, como fuera, no importaba y no quería… Sabía ya que el moreno sentía algo por él, no importaba lo que fuera, capricho, deseo… ¿amor? Eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante en ese momento era el hecho de que él era un Mortífago, y ahora había quedado en el medio, solo y aislado

No volvería jamás con los Mortífagos, pero seguía siendo un Mortífago prófugo y no quería atar al moreno a él. Un día se iría… y no le volvería a ver. Él y Altaír deberían irse, tratar de buscar un futuro en otro lugar del mundo, donde nadie los conociera… Apenas pudiera lo haría.

Pero él no podía permitir que Harry saliera lastimado en el camino, Harry era el Chico que vivió, tendría una carrera de Auror, llegaría muy lejos… Sí es que él no lo ataba a un maldito Mortífago como él era.

Harry debía seguir brillando, él sólo conseguiría hundirlo, debía alejarlo de él, costara lo que costara.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	25. Cap 25: La Muggle

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veinticinco**  
**LA MUGGLE**

Draco se hallaba desayunando con Hermione, conversando sobre Altaír y cómo se sentía el rubio con la muerte de su madre y con respecto a Lucius Malfoy, su padre, cuando apareció Harry, rodeó la mesa y se inclinó hacia Draco y le rozó los labios con los suyos, mientras le daba una suave caricia en la mejilla.

Hermione emitió un pequeño sonidito de satisfacción y Harry a su pesar se ruborizó, sonrió como chiquillo atrapado en una travesura.

- Creo que me perdí de algo...

- No Hermione…

Draco fijó los ojos en la castaña y llenó los pulmones de aire.

- Antes de que algo pueda empezar, hay algo que Potter debe saber.

Hermione se puso roja. Mientras Harry había levantado la cabeza súbitamente sorprendido y entornaba los ojos, ¿había vuelto a ser Potter?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy un maldito mestizo que no está a tu altura? –preguntó en tono sarcástico, tratando de prepararse ante cualquier insulto que viniera del rubio.

- Nadie en este mundo está a mi altura hoy, Potter, tú menos que nadie.

Hermione también puso mala cara e intentó aislarse de la discusión.

- No te vayas, Hermione, también necesito que escuches esto, para que se lo recuerdes a Potter siempre…

"Mala señal", pensó Harry, lo seguía llamando Potter…

- Quiero contarte sobre la madre de Altaír –dijo fijando sus ojos grises en la faz descompuesta del moreno.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con presteza y a Harry se le aceleró el pulso, ante la posibilidad de saber la historia de Altaír.

El Dragón guardó varios minutos de silencio, su corazón parecía haberse detenido casi por completo, así que inhaló aire y miró fijamente al chico que tenía frente a él, sintiendo por dentro que todo se destrozaba dentro de él, las sensaciones puramente emocionales lo descomponían así que se obligó a parecer, como en Hogwarts, el mismo Slytherin de siempre.

- Ella era una muggle que vivía en una aldea cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, era la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida –dijo Draco con toda calma –Pero tenía el gran defecto de ser muggle.

Draco hizo una larga pausa.

- Yo tenía quince años cuando comencé a rondarla… la seguí durante meses, hasta que una tarde la seguí al bosque… estaba sola… Así que me acerqué a ella, le apliqué la Cruciatus y luego la Imperius… y luego me acosté con ella…

- ¿La violaste? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y Harry desvió la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían de rabia y el asco inundaba su ser.

Draco asintió con fuerza. Hermione iba a levantarse.

- Siéntate, Granger, aún no he terminado… -Hermione se sentó, Draco volvió a clavar la mirada en el moreno que había desviado la suya hasta un punto de la pared –Ella resultó embarazada y decía que el crío era mío… Pero a mí, satisfecho el deseo, ya no me interesaba –Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente satisfecho ante el evidente gesto de asco del moreno –Pero cuando ella lo parió, decidí ir a conocerlo, así que me aparecí en su casa. Escuché que ella había muerto, era muy niña y no resistió el parto.

- ¿Qué edad tenía? –preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

El rubio titubeó, pero lo dijo para causarle al moreno el mayor dolor posible.

- Tenía trece, yo ya había cumplido los diecisiete.

Hermione abrió los ojos con espanto y sollozó, Draco observó como el moreno cerraba los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima se deslizaba de ellos.

- En ese momento, Altaír comenzó a llorar y me acerqué a la cuna. En cuanto lo vi supe que era mío, así que lo tomé y me desaparecí. Esa es la historia, Potter.  
Hermione se levantó, pero Draco la agarró de un brazo levantándose también.

- Siempre fue así con todas las mujeres, Granger. Me acostaba con ellas una vez y luego ya no me interesaban. Lo mismo fue después cuando descubrí que me interesaban los chicos, cuando comprendí realmente que me gustaban los chicos, me acuesto con ellos y luego ya no me interesan –se volvió hacia el moreno, que había escondido la cabeza entre sus brazos –Ya lo sabes, Potter, sí quieres una noche de buen sexo, por mí bien, pero después nada, por lo que has hecho por Altaír te lo digo…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	26. Cap 26: Harry

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veinticinco**  
**HARRY**

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, con la vista fija en su taza de café. Sintió un suspiro profundo del rubio y vio como éste tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hermione y se limpiaba las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Harry notó que temblaba y se preguntó que estaría sintiendo el Slytherin en ese momento… Porque él estaba completamente destrozado.

- ¿Dragón?

- Necesito que muevas tus contactos y me saques del país con Altaír, Potter.

El rubio seguía allí sin variar la posición, ni despegar la vista de la puerta de la castaña, era mejor que ver en la cara del moreno todo el desprecio y el asco que debía estar sintiendo hacia él.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?

- Deseo… pero en cuanto te tenga se me pasará.

- Creo que después de esto nunca sucederá, lo tienes claro, ¿verdad? –preguntó el moreno con ira, un claro desprecio se notaba en su tono de voz.

- Eso espero –dijo el rubio dejándose caer en la silla y cruzándose de brazos, todavía sin atreverse a mirarle al rostro –Necesito que me ayudes a salir del país… Entre más lejos puedas mandarme mejor… Ojalá América, no importa dónde…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para escapar de lo que estás sintiendo? No es necesario, jamás volveré a importunarte.

- No es eso… He quedado en medio de la guerra, Potter. No volveré con los Mortífagos jamás, porque debo velar por Altaír. Al otro lado están los Aurores que me buscan. Soy un Mortífago prófugo… mismo caso… debo velar por Altaír… En cambio si me voy a un lugar lejano donde nadie nos conozca podré iniciar una nueva vida con Altaír y enseñarle a ser lo que yo nunca fui…

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué haremos sin Altaír? Él forma parte importante de nuestras vidas, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

- Cada uno de ustedes formará su propia familia, tendrán hijos y pasará a ser sólo un recuerdo…

- ¿Piensas realmente que será así de fácil?

- Os lo dejaría si supiera que sería lo mejor para él… Pero aquí… por su indudable parecido conmigo, siempre será despreciado… Tú le mirarás y recordarás lo asqueroso que te parezco.

- Sabes que…

- Él crecerá... querrá ir al colegio, salir –dijo Draco con fuerza, interrumpiendo deliberadamente al moreno, no quería escucharle, no quería tener la debilidad de tener que confesarle la verdad –Llegará un momento que será despreciado, abrumado, no quiero que pase por eso, Harry… No quiero que sufra… En cambio en otro lugar podrá crecer feliz, tener amigos, una novia… ¿Tendrá eso aquí?

- No puedo asegurártelo –dijo Harry bajo, entendía el punto de vista del Dragón.

- ¿Al menos lo entiendes?

Harry asintió.

- Lo que le contaste a Hermione, ¿es cierto? –preguntó Harry tras un silencio, negándose a creer que Draco hubiera sido capaz de todo eso.

- Así es…

- ¿Por qué no te creo, Dragón?

- No tengo por qué mentirte…

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto y no salió de allí hasta la hora del almuerzo…

* * *

Harry se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, entró a ella sin llamar, se arrodilló frente a ella y escondió su rostro en su regazo, Hermione limpió sus propias lágrimas y acarició el cabello de su amigo.

- ¡Harry!

- Todo dentro de mí me grita que me está mintiendo, Hermione y yo quiero creerlo.

- ¿Por qué querría Draco inventar algo tan horrible?

- No lo sé, Hermione… Sólo dime que me está mintiendo.

- No puedo decírtelo, Harry, sonaba sincero…

- Él no pudo hacer algo así, él no pudo haber violado a esa niña y luego robar a Altaír, mi Dragón, el que yo conozco, no pudo ser capaz de hacerlo –el moreno aferró la cintura de la castaña y dejó escapar el ronco llanto que no podía seguir deteniendo en su pecho.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento tanto…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	27. Cap 27: Me Voy

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veintisiete**  
**ME VOY**

Draco salió de la habitación con su mochila al hombro y clavó la vista en Hermione, ésta dio media vuelta y huyó de allí encerrándose en su habitación, Draco aspiró el aire con fuerza y luego se obligó a mirar al moreno que se encontraba recostado en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de algún licor.

- Me voy, Harry…

- Draco… ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Te llevas a Altaír?

- No, él se queda de momento, hasta que me hagas el favor que te pedí.

- Y tú, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó el moreno, sintiendo que se le apretaba la garganta de nuevo.

- Hay una cueva cerca de aquí… Me quedaré allí… Así podré venir a ver a Altaír…

- No tienes que hacerlo, Dragón. No es necesario –dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose lentamente a él.

- ¿Tú crees que sería agradable para Granger ver a un violador en su casa cerca de ella todos los días?

- Draco eras…

- ¿Un niño? –Draco rió –Desde que tenía la edad de Altaír que dejé de ser un niño, Harry.

- Draco… -dijo Harry, tomándole del brazo –No te vayas, de verdad.

- ¿Te gustaría llegar un día y encontrar que violé a Granger?

Harry palideció y lo soltó. Draco sonrió.

- Que bueno que hayas entendido.

- No serías capaz…

- No me conoces, Harry. He sido toda mi vida una mierda… sobre todo con las mujeres… Un Malfoy no ama, Harry, porque nos hace débiles… Ya ves… amo a Altaír… ¿y dónde terminé? Humillándome frente a mis enemigos… Dependiendo de ti y de Granger.

- Yo creo que lo que sientes por Altaír es…

- ¿Maravilloso? Claro que lo es… pero no se extiende… No abarca a nadie más…

- Pero yo…

Draco se echó a reír, tratando de parecer lo más frío posible. Mentir era tan fácil a veces.

- La madre de Altaír y tantas otras, Harry, y como todos los chicos con los que he estado son un trofeo, un objeto, no tienen mayor valor para mí.

- No hables así –se enojó Harry, sintiendo que las palabras del rubio agrandaban más aún la herida que sentía en su pecho.

- Esa es mi verdad, Harry… ¿Quieres perder tu tiempo con un hombre que sólo te verá como un trofeo y luego te desechará?

- Creo que hubiese llegado a amarte –confesó el moreno casi en un susurro, escondiendo la mirada.

Draco tragó saliva, pero continuó.

- Te lo dije ya una vez, Potter… Si quieres sacarte el gusto está bien… después nada…

Harry le dio la espalda.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas.

Draco se acercó a la puerta.

- Si de verdad piensas así, me da pena por Altaír… No serás capaz de darle un buen ejemplo.

- Eso Potter, al fin y al cabo, no es asunto tuyo.

Draco le dio un portazo a la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Harry escuchó el crac del rubio al desaparecerse.

- ¿Por qué mierda mi corazón me dice que no es así? ¿Por qué?

Harry le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó furioso y dolido, sentía que estaba pasando por una agonía. Él juraría que Draco le estaba mintiendo.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	28. Cap 28: La Cueva

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo veintisiete**  
**EN LA CUEVA**

Draco entró en la cueva y echó todos los hechizos de ocultamiento de los que se acordaba, tiró la mochila al piso y se dejó caer apoyando la cabeza en ella.

Suspiró satisfecho por primera vez en su vida, consigo mismo. Se sentía bien.

Había alejado a Harry Potter de él, el moreno dejaría de sentir… lo que sintiera por él… se enamoraría después de algún mago que le mereciera y sería feliz… Algún día él sería un recuerdo desagradable y Altaír un eco lejano…

El ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Harry. Estaba enamorado como un pendejo de quince años… Él realmente removía todo dentro de él, pero pasaría, tarde o temprano pasaría.

Draco cerró los ojos y recordó el cuerpo semi desnudo del chico en sus brazos. Nunca imaginó sentir tal suavidad… Tanta sensualidad. Antes de él ya no existía nada, el pasado se convertía en algo brumoso… No, mejor no pensar en ello. Mejor recordar el glorioso momento en que recorrió por unos segundos el cuerpo del moreno.

Suspiró profundamente. ¿Sería capaz algún día de acercarse a otro chico parecido a él, un hombre tan puro, tan valiente…? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar su maldito pasado? Pero estaba Potter… si su recuerdo lo perseguía, sería difícil, ¿no?

"La vida es una mierda", pensó con rabia. Si él no tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa podría intentarlo con Potter, si jamás hubiese existido Voldemort… si su padre no lo hubiese obligado a tener tantos prejuicios podría salir con él, ser su novio…

- Si pudiera borrarla, maldita sea –pensó con rabia, ante la vista de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Suspiró. En todo el Mundo Mágico no había otro chico como el Gryffindor… Lo que más le dolía era quitarle a Altaír… Él lo amaba… Pero no podía dejarlo con ellos… Si creyera que Altaír tendría una vida normal… él desaparecería… Los vigilaría a ambos desde lejos…

"No me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en esta cueva, si pudiera dejarlos juntos, sin correr el riesgo de que Altaír pudiera ser juzgado, aislado. No… Lo mejor era irse lejos"

"Pobre Potter… pero le será más fácil olvidarme ahora que piensa que soy un maldito violador"

Recordó la expresión del moreno, se había llenado de asco… de rabia… de dolor… de desprecio… de horror… ¿Había valido la pena?

Claro que sí… Él jamás sería suyo… él ya no tendría la tentación de olvidarse de su miseria y hacerlo suyo… o ser de él… porque él jamás volvería a mirarle como antes de decirle aquello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando el primer beso… Sería sin duda alguna el mejor recuerdo de su vida junto a la llegada de Altaír… Aquel beso, dulce, suave, como una brisa de primavera

Altaír era lo más maravilloso del mundo y el único ser que pudo cambiarlo… Pronto estarían juntos en el extranjero y no se separarían nunca más. Y Potter, Granger, Lucius, Voldemort, la Marca tenebrosa y los Mortífagos serían un eco lejano…

Al menos eso esperaba… Poder arrancarse lo que sentía por el Gryffindor… ese algo que lo ataba. De la amistad sincera de Granger y del regazo de Molly Weasley.

Suspiró con cansancio, cerró los ojos y evocó los ojos verde esmeralda, la sonrisa sincera, los besos suaves y los apasionados, la mano del Gryffindor acariciándole, debía olvidarlos…

Tomó su capa y se cubrió con ella, no había dormido la noche anterior y ahora se sentía tan cansado, se arrebujó en ella y se acomodó para poder dormir.

* * *

- Llevas dos días encerrado aquí, Cachorro –dijo Remus, sentándose en la cama del moreno y contemplando a éste que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, con un vaso de ron en su mano y al lado un par de botellas vacías.

- ¿Tanto?

- Así es…

- No me había dado cuenta –dijo el moreno bebiéndose lo que quedaba en el vaso.

- No has querido hablar con los chicos.

- Lo único que hacen es repetirme que mi Dragón es un violador… Que no merece mi cariño, hasta Hermione ha venido a decírmelo…

Remus suspiró al ver como Harry llenaba de nuevo el vaso.

- Bebiendo no solucionarás nada.

- Aplaca el dolor –murmuró el Gryffindor –No me deja pensar… y no quiero pensar más… Él no ha regresado, ¿cierto?

- No.

- Fui un estúpido, creí que él sentía algo por mí.

- No fuiste estúpido, tal vez él siente algo por ti…

- Puro deseo –dijo el Gryffindor, bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de un solo trago –Me ha ofrecido una noche de buen sexo, ¿sabes? Como si eso fuera suficiente –gritó el moreno estrellando el vaso contra la pared.

- Debes calmarte, Harry… ¿No has pensado en Altaír?

- Él se lo llevará –dijo Harry, bebiendo ahora de la botella –Los dos saldrán de mi vida para siempre… Lamento el día que acepté ayudarle, Remus…

- No digas eso, Harry, ambos podrían estar muertos ahora, si no hubieras aceptado.

- Es que duele tanto, Remus –sollozó el moreno. Remus se dejó caer a su lado y le quitó la botella de la mano.

- Llora, Cachorro, te hará sentir mejor, pero debes salir adelante, verás como todo se verá mejor mañana…

- No quiero alejarme de Altaír, Remus… No soportaría no verle nunca más.

- Aún no se ha ido… Disfruta el tiempo que te queda con él… Piensa que al menos tu cariño le acompañará por siempre, serás el más bello recuerdo en su vida…

- No me basta con eso, Remus, quiero verlo crecer.

- Ven, Harry, date una ducha y duerme un rato, ¿vale? Altaír no hace más que preguntar por ti, no quieres que él sufra, ¿verdad?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se dejó arrastrar por Remus hasta el baño.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	29. Cap 29: El Ataque

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capítulo veintinueve**  
**EL ATAQUE**

Estaban en el jardín, cuando se sintieron unos crac fuera de la casa, luego hubo una pequeña explosión y se oyó la voz de un desconocido pronunciando el "Reparo".

Fue instantáneo, Hermione tomó a Altaír y corrió hacía la cocina, escondiéndose en la Alacena. Harry y los demás alcanzaron a sacar las varitas y apuntaban, hacia la puerta respirando agitadamente.

Y frente a ellos apareció, Lucius Malfoy con las manos levantadas y se situó frente a Harry, que no pudo evitar recordar que ese hombre había matado a sangre fría a la madre de Draco.

- ¿Dónde está, Potter? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- No sé de qué diablos hablas –dijo Harry enfurecido –Draco Malfoy es un maldito bastardo igual que tú. ¿Por qué lo buscas aquí?

- Vaya, vaya… Harry Potter sabe mentir. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Lucius dio unos pequeños paseos por el jardín, pisaba con paso firme y decidido, como si supiera que esa batalla estaba ganada de antemano.

De pronto Lucius hizo un movimiento rapidísimo con la varita y gritó.

- ¡Accio, Altaír!

Hermione ahogó el grito que salía de su pecho al ver cómo Altaír volaba de sus brazos.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó el niño alargando los brazos para alcanzarla.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó, sacó su varita y murmuró.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! –La nutria plateada revoloteó a su alrededor -¡Draco, nos atacan! ¡Lucius tiene a Altaír! Ve, corre.

La nutria desapareció. Mientras tanto Altaír había llegado a los brazos de Lucius, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir desbocadamente al ver a su pequeño en poder de ese asesino.

- Bajen las varitas, suéltenlas.

Harry, Remus y Tonks, las dejaron caer.

- ¡Accio varitas! –las tres varitas, más la de Hermione que Lucius no vio, fueron a dar al bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¡Qué bien, ahora además tengo a Harry Potter para llevarlo frente al Señor Oscuro!

- ¡Suelta al niño, por favor! –suplicó Harry bajito, sin poder despegar los ojos del rostro asustado del pequeño.

- No, Altaír es mío ahora.

Lucius volvió el rostro hacia el niño.

- Tú golpeaste a papá, yo te vi –dijo el chico, con inexplicable valentía – ¡Te odio! –murmuró reconcentradamente, el corazón de Harry se llenó de angustia al comprender que su Altaír llevaba sufriendo ese dolor solo, seguramente como solía hacerlo Draco de niño.

Lucius se echó a reír, francamente divertido.

- Estabas allí, ¡qué bien!

Lucius reía socarronamente.

- Te convertiré en el mejor Mortífago que haya existido nunca, Altaír. Darás realce a nuestro nombre, algún día serás el favorito del Señor Oscuro.

El niño lo miraba sin entender, solo concentrado en demostrarle todo el odio y el desprecio que sentía por él.

- Quiero a mi papá, tú no me gustas.

- Aprenderás a quererme, Altaír –rió Lucius.

- Déjalo, Lucius, por favor –suplicó el moreno, con los ojos brillantes.

- No, no Harry, él es el futuro de mi nombre… Con Draco fracasé, se ha unido a ustedes… A sangre sucias y hombres lobo. Es un maldito traidor y un cobarde… -rió –Ojala hubiera estado aquí…

- Draco ama a Altaír, respeta eso y vete.

- ¿Lo ama? ¿Un Malfoy amando? ¿Lo ves? Es un maldito engendro… Pero gracias por la información… Me regocijaré pensando en su sufrimiento, como no tienes idea y tú ni el engendro ese volverán a ver al chiquillo, hasta que convertido en un hombre mueran por su propia mano, bueno excepto tú –dijo riendo hacia Harry –De ti se encargará el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	30. Cap 30: El Ataque

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta**  
**EL PATRONUS**

Draco llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo en la cueva. Iba a ver a Altaír todos los días, menos los domingos, para no encontrarse con el moreno, aunque sabía todo de su vida gracias a Molly y a Altaír.

Todavía estaba acostado en la cama que Harry le había enviado, pese a que se había negado a recibirla, el moreno se mantuvo implacable y al fin había terminado cediendo, y sí le dejó preocuparse por él.

No tenía ganas de levantarse…

Sentía el corazón pesado… Además era domingo… no vería a su pequeño. Se desperezó, se levantó y se dio un rápido baño en el manantial de la entrada de la cueva, se secó y se puso un pantalón y un chaleco cómodos… Almorzaría y se recostaría a leer.

Harry le había enviado además varios libros de hechizos y técnicas de Aurores… Por si le servían de algo, y claro que servían, por si tenía que enfrentarse a los Mortífagos nuevamente.

Estaba ansioso por irse de allí y al mismo tiempo rogaba porque Harry demorara en encontrarle una forma segura de salir del país. Quería irse pronto, pero no quería separar al niño de Harry.

Por más que pensaba que eso era lo mejor para ellos dos… no quería causarle ese dolor a su moreno. Le amaba tanto que sólo pensar que él sufriría se le retorcía el alma y las entrañas…

Varias veces había tenido la tentación de contarle la verdad al Gryffindor y tratar de convencerle que se fuera con ellos. Pero luego contemplaba la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y comprendía que era una locura.

Su Gryffindor se merecía algo mejor que él.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era él? ¿Qué habría sido siempre él? Un niño aterrorizado… Un adolescente lleno de miedos… Y un hombre marcado… Por mucho que tratara de cambiar, los hechos ya estaban ahí… Él no era más que eso… Nunca sería más que eso, un asqueroso y sucio Mortífago y él el salvador del Mundo Mágico, un ser puro e inalcanzable.

Se preparó el almuerzo y se obligó a comerlo todo. Molly tenía razón, se estaba quedando en los huesos y si quería cuidar a Altaír, tenía que cuidarse.

Altaír cumpliría pronto los cuatro años. Suspiró

¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo tan rápido? Había cumplido ya los veintiún años, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Por qué entonces siempre se sentía como un crío torpe y estúpido?

Un crío lleno de miedos.

Un chiquillo enamorado de su héroe.

- Deja de pensar, Draco Malfoy… eres un hombre… eres padre, concéntrate en el libro.

"El mejor hechizo para…"

Al cabo de un rato empezó a sentirse adormilado…. Le pareció ver un reflejo plateado dando vueltas a su alrededor y pensó que estaba soñando.

"¡Draco, nos atacan! ¡Lucius tiene a Altaír!

La voz de la castaña se extinguió. Draco se puso de pie de un salto, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes a mil por hora.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente con la rapidez de un rayo, estaban en peligro, su niño y Harry… ¡Su Altaír! ¿En manos de su padre? ¿Su Altaír viviendo como había vivido, él? ¿Sufriendo como él? ¿Siendo marcado por el asqueroso de Voldemort? ¿Su Altaír convertido en un Mortífago?

- ¡Altaír, no! ¡Altaír, no!

Corrió a tomar su varita y se desapareció.

* * *

**_Mil disculpas por el retraso en la publicacion pero me quede sin computador, pero ya regrese :)_**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**


	31. Cap 31: Lucius

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capítulo Treinta y uno**  
**LUCIUS**

Draco se apareció en la puerta de la casa, entró y mató al Mortífago que vigilaba en la sala, cortándole el cuello, silenciosamente depositó el cuerpo en el suelo, después se apareció inmediatamente en el jardín.

Allí estaba Lucius frente a él, riendo socarronamente. El frío empezó a recorrer al rubio y el miedo como siempre le ocurría frente a su padre lo paralizó, éste sostenía a Altaír en su brazo izquierdo.

- Suelta a mi hijo… -gritó Draco enfurecido al ver como el hombre apretaba más al chiquillo contra su pecho.

- ¿Tu hijo? –Y lucius Malfoy soltó sonoras y burlescas carcajadas, mientras miraba despectivamente al chico frente a él.

- ¡Papá! –gritó Altaír.

- Sí, Lucius, mi hijo, dámelo, está asustado –dijo Draco, tratando de normalizar su voz, para no asustar más a su hermano.

- ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí, Draco? –Preguntó Lucius, besando el suave y fino cabello del niño.

- Sólo suéltalo, Lucius, es mi hijo, tu nieto y está asustado.

- Vuelvo a repetírtelo, Draco, ¿tu hijo?

Draco comprendió al fin y un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, se obligó a hablar.

- Sí, Lucius… mi hijo y de… Granger.

Lucius Malfoy se echó a reír más fuerte

– Yo vine aquí a buscar a "mi hijo", Draco y lo sabes bien.

Draco sintió el murmullo de asombro a sus espaldas, de Harry, Remus y Tonks y tragó saliva, todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

- Es mío… -dijo Draco –Dámelo.

- ¿Creías que nunca iba a enterarme? Uno de los informantes del Señor Oscuro, le advirtió que la Orden estaba cuidando a tu hijo, "Altaír". Fue una hermosa y agradable sorpresa que me costó un castigo de mi señor, por no informarle que tenías un hijo, ¿acaso crees que es tuyo?

- No lo creo, Lucius, es que es mío –repitió Draco –Es mi hijo, dámelo, te lo suplico, está muy asustado y quiere estar con su padre y…

- No, no, no. Me fui a la Mansión Malfoy y hablé con Tips.

Draco tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Tú y tu asquerosa madre olvidaron ese pequeño detalle, ¿no es así, querido muchacho? Pudieron ocultarlo, pero se olvidaron de los elfos… ¡Qué estúpidos! –Lucius soltó una carcajada – ¡Qué grandísimos estúpidos!

- Dámelo, Lucius, por favor.

- No, no Draco. Me lo llevaré y lo educaré mejor que a ti, que eres un cobarde… un sensiblero… un niñito mimado por mamá –rió fuerte –Éste no tendrá la influencia de su asquerosa y traidora madre. Lo haré a mi placer.

Draco se acercó un paso.

- Suelta la varita, Draco –dijo apuntando a Altaír, Draco la dejó caer inmediatamente, y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

- Yo iré contigo, padre, y te juro que seré el mejor de los hijos, el más cruel Mortífago, el más despiadado de todos. Te sentirás orgulloso de mí… Sólo baja a Altaír… es pequeño, demorará en crecer. Yo… Yo puedo ser todo lo que has soñado, Lucius, te lo juro, seré lo que desees y mucho más…

- ¡Cállate, estúpido! Tú ya no eres mi hijo… Altaír… -el niño volvió los ojos hacia él -¡Yo soy tu papá!

- ¡No! ¡Draco es mi papá! ¡Draco, Draco! –lloró Altaír, y se volvió a Harry –Papá, quiero estar contigo.

- Te han vuelto un llorón –gritó Lucius fuera de sí, sin darse cuenta que el niño había llamado papá a Harry –Pero aún es tiempo…

- Déjalo, Lucius… -rogó Draco, dando otro paso hacia él. –Yo iré contigo… Nunca volverás a tener queja de mí, te lo juro por la memoria de mamá, no tendrás una sola queja, te lo juro, por favor, Lucius…

- ¿Rogando? ¿Un Malfoy rogando? –gritó furioso –Eres una escoria maldita, no sé cómo puedes ser mi hijo, pero éste será diferente…

- ¡Dámelo, sólo dámelo! Me iré contigo, haré lo quieras, me acostaré con quien desees, sólo déjalo ir, por favor, olvida que existe y yo te juro que…

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Me tienes totalmente asqueado! –dijo levantando la varita y apuntando a Draco que tragó saliva sin poder evitar sentir el miedo enorme que se iba formando en las entrañas.

En ese momento, Draco abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y tragó saliva nuevamente. Hermione había salido por la puerta de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano, y caminaba pausada y silenciosamente hacia Lucius.

- Lucius, por favor –habló más fuerte Draco –Déjalo ir. Vámonos y sirvamos juntos al Señor Oscuro, Altaír es un niño, no te servirá, será un estorbo. Déjalo y…

- Me estás cansando, Draco… Además de venir a buscar a mi hijo vine a ver si podía deshacerme de ti y que no siguieras avergonzándome delante del Señor Oscuro. Me voy a llevar a Altaír y…

El cuchillo se enterró en su hombro izquierdo.

Lucius dio un grito de dolor y soltó a Altaír, Hermione lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo y corrió con él.

Al mismo tiempo que Lucius emitió el grito, Draco se lanzó a su varita Y Remus y Harry se abalanzaron sobre los otros dos Mortífagos, tratando de inmovilizarlos. Draco recogió su varita y lanzó un Protego sobre Hermione y Altaír.

- Expelliarmus –gritó Draco y la varita de Lucius cayó lejos de él. Lucius se puso en pie. Hermione detrás del Protego, miró a Lucius a pocos pasos de ella y le gritó.

- No debiste meterte con mi hijo –apretaba a Altaír –No debiste hacerlo –lloraba histérica.

- Granger –llamó Draco –Granger…

Ella volvió los ojos asustados hacia él, estaba asustada, furiosa y sus ojos brillaban con fiereza.

- No me digas nada… él se metió con Altaír… No debió hacerlo… No debió tocar a mi bebé –rugió.

- Lo sé, Granger… Sólo toma a Altaír y ve adentro con él…

La chica no lograba calmarse y apretaba al niño contra su pecho. Altaír lloraba fuertemente aferrado a su cuello, tratando de controlar los sollozos, y aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello de la castaña, no quería que ese hombre volviera a tocarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Papi! –lloró el niño, pero sin levantar el rostro – ¡Papi! ¡Ven a abrazarme!

- Él lo lastimó… No debió tocarlo… -rugía Hermione fuera de sí.

- Granger –gritó Draco –Escúchame, llévate a Altaír dentro y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte.

Hermione, al fin, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Lucius trató de acercarse a ella.

- No te muevas –le gritó Draco.

- Si vuelves a tocar a mi bebé –dijo Hermione con odio –te juro que te sacaré los ojos con mis propias manos y luego te mataré, no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima o te arrepentirás –se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la casa.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	32. Cap 32: Se acabó el miedo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y Dos**  
**SE ACABÓ EL MIEDO**

- Ahora, tú y yo, Lucius, vamos a hablar –dijo Draco, bajando la varita –Harry toma tu varita y la de los demás.

Harry caminó hacia Lucius y le sacó las varitas del bolsillo.

- Draco…

- No, Lucius. Ahora hablaré yo… Altaír es mi hijo…

- Tú no lo engendraste…

- No, es cierto.

Harry, Remus y Tonks se volvieron hacia Draco.

- Es mi hijo –dijo Lucius –Tú no tienes derecho sobre él.

Draco rió con fiereza.

- Oh, ¿y tú sí? No me hagas reír, Lucius. Tú violaste a mi madre y de ahí nació Altaír.

- No es cierto –gritó Lucius.

- Sí, sí lo hiciste. Yo escuché todo, siempre sabía todo. Desde que era más pequeño que Altaír que vi como la golpeabas, como la violabas, como la cruciabas, como le pasabas tus amantes por la cara. ¿Y no te acuerdas de lo que me hacías a mí?

Lucius tragó saliva.

Draco empezó a caminar alrededor de Lucius golpeando su varita contra su pierna derecha.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me golpeabas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me tomabas a medianoche y me tirabas en la tina con agua helada? Tenía la edad de Altaír… ¿Recuerdas cuando me tirabas por la escalera? ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeabas y me cruciabas cuando Harry ganaba los partidos…? ¿Cuándo Granger sacaba mejores notas que yo?

Draco bajó la voz casi hasta volverla un murmullo, pero aún así Harry lo escuchó.

- ¿Cuántas veces no me amenazaste con que ibas a entregarme a McNair para que me hiciera suyo? ¿Cuántas veces, Lucius? Todavía tengo pesadillas con eso –le gritó Draco con rabia. De su varita salieron chispas.

Lucius seguía a Draco con la mirada cuando pasaba frente a él.

- No sabes las de noches que pasé llorando en mi adolescencia para que no cumplieras tus amenazas. Tenía catorce años, Lucius y me despertaba ahogado, sin poder respirar y todavía viendo a McNair parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Draco, yo no…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables! ¿Te acuerdas cuando a los quince años me arrastraste ante el maldito sangre sucia y me hizo esto? –dijo mostrándole la Marca Tenebrosa –Te supliqué, te rogué que no lo hicieras. ¡Me jodiste la vida, maldita sea!

De los ojos de Draco corrían las lágrimas.

- Sabes lo que no es poder tocar nunca a una persona, no poder besarla y hacerla tuya por tener esta maldita cosa en el brazo.

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado.

- Cualquiera de las Slytherin hubieran dado la mitad de su vida por estar contigo.

- Tú realmente no entiendes. Yo no podía tomarlas, imbécil, porque me doy asco…

- Draco… -llamó Harry.

- Sabes cuanto anhelé sentir las caricias de alguien…

- Es una tontería, ¿de qué mierda hablas?

- Pero cada vez que logré tocarla, esta maldita cosa –dijo haciéndose un corte con la varita en la Marca Tenebrosa –se interponía. Me jodiste la vida… estoy marcado, ¿crees que podré algún día tener a cualquier persona a mi lado?

- Draco… -llamó Harry nuevamente.

- Eres mi hijo, Draco…

- ¿Tu hijo? –rió Draco, amargamente – ¿Sabes lo que sentía tu hijo cada vez que te veía, cada vez que volvía de Hogwarts?

Lucius tragó saliva.

- Sentía un frío invadiéndome el cuerpo, el miedo incrustándose en mis venas con solo oír tu voz… el sudor frío bañando mi frente, el dolor invadiendo mis entrañas.

Draco hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a Lucius.

- Sabes las de veces que me encerré en el baño a vomitar con solo sentir tus pasos en la grava del jardín. Las de veces que me escondí en el desván cuando llegabas con McNair a la casa, rogando para que no me hiciera nada.

Draco comenzó a caminar otra vez a su alrededor.

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me salvó mamá, cuando intenté suicidarme? Las de veces que me corté las venas, no eso no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lucius miraba fijamente al frente.

- La última vez fue cuando la violaste y la dejaste embarazada de Altaír.

Harry temblaba de ira contenida. Remus tenía la cabeza baja Y Tonks lloraba ahogando los sollozos.

- Pero hoy has conseguido algo que no te esperabas, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius volvió a seguir con la mirada a Draco.

- Hoy has conseguido que ese miedo que me paralizaba frente a ti, desapareciera. No debiste nunca meterte con Altaír, tú lo habías engendrado, pero yo soy su padre.

- Es mi hijo…

Draco le clavó la varita en el cuello, con rabia.

- Yo estuve ahí cuando nació –rugió fiero –Yo fui el que limpió la sangre de mi madre, el que tomó a Altaír y lo ayudó a salir, el que lo bañó…

- Eso no te hace su padre –dijo Lucius, sarcástico.

- Claro que me hace su padre… Porque mamá lo quería así… Porque yo no permitiré que Altaír pase lo que yo pasé… No permitiré que sienta miedo… No permitiré que llore pensando que un degenerado lo va a tocar… No permitiré que pongas tus sucias manos sobre él… No permitiré que lo lleves frente a ese monstruo y le jodas la vida. Se me acabó el miedo, Lucius Malfoy…

- Eres un…

- Altaír tendrá novias, podrá besarlas sin miedo, tocarlas sin sentir asco de si mismo, hacerlas suyas sin reparo, sin pensar que las va a manchar, a condenar a una vida con un sucio y maldito Mortífago –gritó Draco, furioso.

- Draco, por favor… -dijo Harry –Dame tu varita.

- No sabes lo que he sentido toda mi maldita y asquerosa vida…

- Tú no debiste ocultarme a Altaír y traerlo aquí –gritó Lucius, agitándose con furia –A un antro lleno de sangre sucias, hombres lobo…

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! –gritó Draco más furioso aún –No entiendes que nunca será "Tu hijo". La "sangre sucia", ha acunado a tu hijo, le ha dado cariño, lo ha protegido, el "hombre lobo" le ofreció su casa y… el "maldito de Potter" como tú siempre decías, le ha enseñado la mayor parte de lo que sabe. Molly y Tonks se han preocupado de cada detalle para que sea feliz. ¡Feliz!, maldita sea….

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	33. Cap 33: La Muerte otra vez

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y Tres**  
**LA MUERTE OTRA VEZ**

- Tú no sabes de lo que hablas –Lucius se rió con sorna –Uno de ellos fue él que te entregó, maldito y estúpido mocoso.

- ¿Qué?

- Uno de ellos fue el que te entregó al Señor Oscuro por una bonita suma de dinero y con la condición de que te borrara de la faz de la tierra –escupió el rubio mayor con deleite ante la expresión confundida del chico frente a él.

- ¡Mientes!

- Y fue uno de ellos él que me pidió personalmente que me llevara al mocoso de tu hermano y no dejara que jamás volviera a acercarse a Potter.

- ¡No es cierto! –gritó Draco y Lucius pudo contemplar como las orbes grises se humedecían.

- Llora estúpido, ¿qué acaso pensaste que ellos te querían? ¿Acaso pensaste que este montón de escoria sería mejor que nosotros?

Harry miró a Remus y Tonks que parecían enfurecidos, ¿quién pudo traicionarlos?

- No puede haber sido uno de nosotros, Draco, está mintiendo –dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y cómo crees que entré aquí, idiota? Me dieron la dirección, ¿acaso me crees tan poderoso para deshacer un Fidelio? Y agradece inmundo mestizo que no revelé la dirección al Lord, quería llevarte yo mismo hasta sus manos.

- ¡No! Tiene que ser mentira, no puede ser cierto –rugió Harry, lleno de miedo.

- ¿Quién fue? –preguntó el rubio menor clavándole la varita en el cuello a su padre.

- La Weasley, la pequeña comadreja enamorada del estúpido héroe –por un segundo Draco levantó la mirada hacia el moreno y se mordió los labios al ver como este enrojecía.

- Eso no importa, tenía sus razones, ¿sabes? –se rió el menor en su oreja.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Lucius tratando de girarse, pero el rubio le clavó más la varita en el cuello.

- Draco, dame la varita –pidió Harry –No hagas algo de lo cual puedes arrepentirte después.

- De que estaba celosa –murmuró el rubio, ignorando el llamado del moreno.

- ¿Celosa?

- De que le haya movido mi lindo trasero a su héroe.

- ¿Draco? –Lucius parpadeó varias veces.

- Joder, y no me lo comí entero porque me da miedo que sienta asco de la estúpida Marca –dijo el rubio con rabia.

- ¡Maldito maricón de mierda! –gruñó Lucius tratando de volverse, pero Draco no lo dejó –Harry parpadeó nervioso, no lograba escuchar lo que Draco decía.

- Sí, y si te descuidas, querido Lucius –siguió murmurándole en el oído –Terminaré entre las sábanas de Potter y dejándome follar hasta el coma.

- No dejaré que Altaír se críe con un maricón –escupió el Mortífago y se enfureció aun más ante la risilla del chico tras su espalda –Buen trabajo hizo tu madre, ahora dame a mi hijo y vete a revolcarte como la perra que eres, porque Altaír será el más grande de los allegados al Lord.

Draco temblaba de pies a cabeza, la furia lo estaba invadiendo, inundando su ser. Se puso frente a Lucius y le clavó la varita en el cuello con más fuerza.

- No permitiré que toques a "mi hijo", óyelo bien, Lucius Malfoy… Pudiste dejarme a mi convertido en la mierda que soy… Pero Altaír no, ¿lo oyes? ¡ALTAÍR NO! Él será un hombre feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque me cueste la vida. Mamá no pudo salvarme a mí, pero yo lo salvaré a él.

- Draco… -dijo Harry, tragando saliva –Dame la varita…

- ¿Lo oyes, Lucius?

- ¡Dragón…! –llamó Harry.

Draco se volvió a mirarlo y esa fue la oportunidad de Lucius. Agarró a Draco por el cuello y le quitó la varita clavándosela en la garganta.

- ¡Llama a la sangre sucia!

- ¡No! –gritó, Draco.

- Llámala y dile que traiga al crío o te mataré.

Draco se echó a reír despectivamente.

- No te das cuenta que eso ya no me asusta. En realidad la llevo esperando diecisiete años, desde que tuve uso de razón que estoy esperando que hicieras esto…

- ¡Llámala!

- ¡Jamás! ¿Lo oyes bien, maldito bastardo? ¡Jamás!

- ¡Avada…!

Pero Draco había sacado una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la enterró a su padre en el brazo que rodeaba su cuello. Su padre lo soltó, el rubio se tambaleó y fue el momento que Harry aprovechó para intervenir.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Draco vio como si fuera en cámara lenta, como el cuerpo de su padre caía a su lado, los ojos abiertos de Lucius Malfoy quedaron clavados en él. El rubio de Slytherin se dejó caer en el suelo, ahogando los sollozos, por fin él y Altaír eran libres.

Harry se acercó lentamente, tomó la varita de Draco de la mano de Lucius y luego se arrodilló al lado del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco devolvió el abrazo ahogando los sollozos.

- Se acabó, Draco…

El rubio de Slytherin asintió lentamente.

- Lucius jamás volverá a molestar a Altaír o a ti.

Draco sollozó más fuerte.

- No se lo digan a nadie, no le digan a nadie que Altaír era su hijo, mi madre…

- ¡Obliviate!

- ¡Obliviate!

Remus y Tonks le habían echado el hechizo a los dos Mortífagos.

- ¡Altaír es tu hijo, Draco! –dijo Remus que se había arrodillado frente a él y le sonreía.

- No se lo diremos a nadie –sollozó Tonks.

- Draco… Tú eres su padre… -dijo Harry, abrazándolo más fuerte –Todo se acabó, Draco…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**

**PD2: He comenzado la realizacion de mi tesis asi que me tardare un poco en subirlos pero no se preocupen que no los dejare incompletos.**


	34. Cap 34: La Poción

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro**  
**LA POCIÓN**

Draco se puso en pie ayudado por Harry que lo acompañó a la habitación de Altaír.

El niño se arrojó a los brazos de Draco, besándolo y llorando.

- Papi, papi… ¿estás bien?

Draco asintió y lo pegó con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Tú eres mi papá, ¿cierto Draco?

- Sí, Altaír, ese hombre estaba enfermo, no sabía lo que decía.

- No quiero ir con él, papi, quiero quedarme contigo y con papá.

- No tendrás que hacerlo, ese hombre ya se fue y no volverá jamás, ¿entiendes Altaír?

- Sí, papi, me quieres, ¿cierto papi? Me quedaré contigo, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió y trató de sonreír entre sus lágrimas.

- Ahora sé bueno y vete con Tonks a tomar un jugo de calabaza

- ¿Te irás?

- No, Altaír, te prometo que estaré aquí hasta mañana.

Draco le alargó el niño a Tonks y esta se lo llevó, Hermione salió con ellos.

El rubio de Slytherin se dejó caer sobre la cama con la vista fija en el techo.

- Draco…

- Júrame que nadie más lo sabrá.

- Te lo juro, Draco, pero…

- Sin peros, Harry…

Harry se dejó caer a su lado y le tendió su varita, Draco la tomó y la dio vuelta entre sus dedos.

- Lo que pasó no es culpa tuya, Draco.

- Lo sé, Harry…

- No me refiero a lo que pasó hoy, Dragón.

- ¿Entonces?

- A lo de la Marca… no es tu culpa.

- Pero ya la tengo, Harry…

- No importa que la tengas… es sólo una estúpida cicatriz…

- No es así.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas a Hermione y a mí, sobre la madre de Altaír?

Draco guardó silencio.

Sin contestar se levantó y caminó por la habitación… se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar… Temblaba.

- A pesar de lo que puedas creer –dijo con dificultad –Yo lo quería mucho…

Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Draco sollozó. No sabía qué sentir… al fin y al cabo era su padre… Y se sentía culpable de sentirse aliviado por su muerte, de poder deshacerse de su miedo más arraigado, alivio de saber que Altaír jamás tendría que preocuparse… que Altaír sería libre…

- No puedo respirar –dijo Draco –Me estoy ahogando… Altaír… Altaír…

En ese momento entró la castaña e intercambió una mirada con Harry, haciéndole una seña casi imperceptible.

- Siéntate, Dragón –dijo Harry, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.

- Toma, Draco, bébetelo, el café te hará bien –dijo Hermione dulcemente.

- No podría tragarlo, Granger… no puedo…

- Tómatelo, Draco… aunque sea un sorbo.

Draco tomó el café y le dio unos cuantos tragos… Al cabo de unos segundos cerró los ojos y cayó hacia atrás. Harry tomó su varita y lo hizo levitar para acomodarlo sobre la cama.

- La poción para dormir sin sueños.

Hermione asintió.

* * *

Los de la Orden se presentaron en la casa de Remus, con el traidor ya en sus manos, Ginny Weasley, que estaba haciendo el papel de espía para Voldemort dentro de la Orden del Fénix, ante el bochorno de la familia en pleno y del llanto ahogado de una Molly Weasley que no podía comprenderla y menos entenderla.

Harry se negó a verla, pese a que ella lo llamaba a gritos, el moreno permaneció encerrado en el cuarto con un dormido Altaír en sus brazos, vigilando el sueño del rubio que le había robado el corazón y yacía ahora en la cama contigua. Sabía que si salía, le daría vuelta la cara a Ginny de un bofetón, y no quería hacerlo, no podía olvidar que el resto de los Weasley les habían protegido a costa de sus vidas.

Los de la Orden se llevaron a los dos Mortífagos al Ministerio junto al cadáver de Lucius Malfoy y presentaron pruebas de que Draco estaba trabajando para la Orden desde un principio, pero negaron rotundamente saber dónde se encontraba en ese preciso momento, pues trabajaba de espía encubierto, el Ministerio prometió revisar el caso de Draco Malfoy y comenzó la búsqueda de los espías en su interior.


	35. Cap 35: Un nuevo amanecer

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y cinco**  
**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Draco despertó bañado en un sudor frío, se sentó en la cama sin saber bien dónde se encontraba. De pronto los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que se encontraba en el cuarto de Altaír. Sintió una firme mano empujando su pecho y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Logró enfocar la mirada y vio a Harry que le ponía un paño frío sobre la frente. El chico sonrió suavemente.

- Has estado dos días con fiebre muy alta y delirando.

Draco no contestó, sólo le miraba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y Altaír?

- De vacaciones en La Madriguera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cuidándote.

Draco tragó saliva.

- Potter deberías estar con Altaír…

- Este es mi lugar, Draco, junto a ti.

El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos

- ¿Qué pasó con Ginny Weasley?

- Se la llevaron al Ministerio.

Draco trató de no poner cara de sorpresa y mejor guardó silencio para evitar que los reproches salieran de su boca, al fin y al cabo, el moreno, ni el resto de la Orden tenían la culpa.

- ¿No te da asco estar cuidando de un Mortífago como mi padre?

Harry se tensó visiblemente y se puso en pie.

"Harry, no puedo estar contigo", pensó Draco, resignado.

- Te traeré algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Me dará igual… Tienes que alimentarte. Debes de cuidar a Altaír.

Draco no contestó y cerró los ojos, asintiendo. El moreno salió silenciosamente.

Draco sonrió.

Que bien, todo seguía como debía ser…

Al cabo de un rato entró Harry de nuevo y Draco se incorporó y tomó en sus manos el plato que el moreno le alargaba y comenzó a comer en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está Altaír?

- Estuvo un poco asustado, pero Ron, los gemelos y Hermione se han encargado de distraerlo demasiado bien. Sobre todo los gemelos… y Molly… ya sabes como es ella… te devolverán a Altaír hecho un malcriado…

Draco sonrió, eso le tenía sin cuidado, lo importante es que estaba feliz.

- ¿Cómo está, Molly?

- Afectada naturalmente, pero tratando de aceptarlo.

- Siento que por mi culpa…

- No es tu culpa, ella tomó la decisión de hacerlo. Y como dice Molly tampoco es mi culpa, no puedo evitar lo que siento.

- Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por él, Harry.

Tomó la mano del moreno que descansaba cerca de él y se la besó. El simple contacto con la mano fuerte y un poco callosa mano de Harry hizo que Draco se olvidara de todas sus precauciones.

Atrajo a Harry hacia él, mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesita de noche y buscó su boca, pero nada más rozar sus labios, Harry se apartó poniéndose en pie.

- No –dijo bajito y se acercó al ventanal.

Draco se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada, sólo apretó el puño con fuerza.

"Mejor así", se dijo.

- Es un nuevo amanecer –dijo él, contemplando el sol alumbrando débilmente todavía entre las sombras –Ojalá éste sea un nuevo amanecer para ti también.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Draco despertó unas horas después, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al jardín, donde encendió un cigarrillo. De pronto sus ojos se clavaron donde recordaba había caído el cuerpo de su padre, caminó hacia allí y acarició el pasto, preguntándose con desesperación si su padre había sentido cariño alguna vez por él, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

- Uno no escoge la vida que tiene, Draco, pero si puedes elegir qué hacer con el resto de ella.

La voz del moreno lo hizo ponerse de pie y fumar con más desesperación.

- Ya sé qué hacer con el resto de mi vida, Harry. Lo supe desde el día que traje… que me robé a Altaír de su cuna… debo cuidar de él… nada más.

- Quieres dejar de repetir esa historia, te olvidas que ya sé la verdad.

Draco se mordió los labios.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- Deseo…

- ¿No soy demasiado bueno para ti?

- No es eso, Harry… Es que se me pasa el deseo y el interés inmediatamente.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué sientes por mí? –repitió la pregunta el moreno.

Draco quedó mirando su nuca.

- Te deseo… Oh, sí, cómo te deseo… Te tomaría en mis brazos –Draco empezó a caminar alrededor de él –y te haría mío una y otra vez durante una noche entera, pero mañana ya no sentiría nada, sólo el recuerdo de un lindo trofeo… Tal vez el mejor de todos… Tal vez… sólo tal vez… pasaría un par de veces más, pero terminarías cansándome… como los demás…

- Eres un mentiroso, sé que jamás has estado con nadie más –susurró el moreno –No recuerdas las cosas que le gritaste a tu padre, ¿verdad?

- Se puede cambiar el resto de la vida, Harry, pero no lo que uno es… Soy así… Evítame, Potter… es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa cuando la voz del Gryffindor lo detuvo.

- Te amo… te amo… maldito Slytherin.

Draco no se volvió y caminó hacia la casa, sintiendo los sollozos del moreno como puñales en su corazón.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	36. Cap 36: Mentiras

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y seis**

**MENTIRAS**

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y sollozó con fuerza… Su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. ¡Potter lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba, maldita sea! Ni siquiera le importaba al parecer lo que le había dicho. Todo lo que lo había herido. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse a la cueva, cuando un agitado Harry entró en ella.

Harry se acercó a la cómoda de Altaír dándole la espalda al rubio.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga?

- No quiero que me digas nada, ¿no lo entiendes? –dijo fiero, Draco –Me voy, Harry o… o…

- ¿O qué?

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y Harry se sentó frente a él en la de Altaír.

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Dragón?

- Ya sabes, la verdad.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Altaír no es tu hijo, sino tu hermano?

- Es mi hijo –rugió fiero, Draco.

- Sí, lo es… pero nunca existió una muggle…

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca violaste a una mujer… Ni siquiera te has acostado con alguna. No te has acostado con nadie, Dragón.

- ¿Y qué sea virgen tiene alguna importancia, Potter?

- No me llames, Potter, Dragón, eso no evitará esta conversación…

Draco encendió un cigarrillo.

- Te amo.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Tú que sientes por mí?

- Esta conversación no tiene sentido, es una estupidez.

Harry tragó saliva y luego asintió.

- Quizás lo sea.

- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¡Jamás!, Harry…

- Vamos, Dragón –imploró el moreno

- Estoy enamorado de ti como un pendejo de quince años… eres el primer chico que toco… tan íntimamente. Los otros. Con los otros no pude pasar de unos cuantos besos… Ríete, Harry… en la casa de Slytherin se rumoreaba que era un maldito impotente de mierda.

- Vaya… -dijo Harry con una sonrisa -¿La Marca Tenebrosa tiene algo que ver?

- Lo que te dije una vez es verdad, Harry, nadie está a mi altura en este mundo, soy menos que un gusano.

- Tú necesitas entender, Draco, que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Tú no tomaste la Marca Tenebrosa, tu padre te obligó, lo hizo sin tu consentimiento.

- Ese no es el punto… el punto es que ya la tengo…

- Como te dije una vez, es sólo una cicatriz como la que me hizo Voldemort a mí. Yo también estoy marcado por él.

- No es lo mismo.

- Es lo mismo, Dragón… los dos tenemos su marca… Diferente, es verdad, pero la tenemos, pero no es nuestra culpa...

- No sabes el miedo que tengo de que cualquier chico… mucho más tú, se acueste conmigo y al otro día despierte sintiendo asco, que se sienta sucio de haber estado con un asqueroso Mortífago…

- Esos son los traumas que te dejó tu padre, Draco… Las mentiras que te has inventado para alejarme de ti, sólo hacen que tú te sientas peor. Todo lo que le dijiste a Lucius… sólo me demuestra que has vivido en el miedo, que has sufrido… pero jamás serás un asqueroso Mortífago. Nunca lo has sido.

Draco suspiró hondamente.

- Las mentiras te alejan de lo que realmente pudiera hacerte feliz… Algo que te hará olvidar el pasado.

- ¿Crees realmente que serías feliz a mi lado?

- Sí, lo creo, Dragón…

El moreno tomó la boca del rubio con la suya y comenzó a besarlo suavemente primero.

- Te voy a odiar, Potter, no me hagas esto –sollozó el rubio.

- ¿Hacerte qué?

- Me odiarás en la mañana.

- Prueba… Arriésgate…

- No quiero sufrir, ya no más…

- Solo será una noche Slytherin, ¿qué puede pasar por una vez que te dejes llevar?

Draco rodó sobre el moreno y acarició el pecho del Gryffindor.

- No quiero ver el asco en tu cara mañana.

- Si lo ves, permitiré que me crucies, Malfoy.

- ¡Oh mierda! –dijo el rubio y atrapó la boca del moreno, mientras iba desabrochando la camisa con manos temblorosas, topándose con la cadenita que su madre le había enviado a su Némesis, levantó sus ojos hacia las orbes esmeraldas.

- Desde que me la diste jamás me la he quitado, Dragón.

Draco sonrió, le hacía bien aquello.

Harry buscó a tientas su varita y murmuró unos hechizos, mientras permitía que el rubio devorara su garganta, con un solo pase los dejó desnudos, el rubio al darse cuenta lo jaló hasta poner la cabeza del moreno sobre la almohada, y comenzó a besar, lamer y morder cada parte de piel, sintiendo como el moreno temblaba excitado ante su contacto, dejándose hacer dócilmente.

Cuando atrapó la erección del chico y la llevó a su boca, supo que ya no se detendría, apartó cualquier pensamiento de su mente, dejándose envolver por aquellos gemidos necesitados que estaba dejando escapar el Gryffindor.

Minutos después se deslizó hasta posicionarse sobre el Gryffindor.

- Voy arriba –murmuró con la voz ronca de deseo, el Gryffindor no hizo otra cosa que dejar escapar una risita.

- Ya suponía que no cederías el control –dijo el Gryffindor, abriendo las piernas para recibirle.

- Llevo casi tres años soñando con esto –susurró el rubio, echando un hechizo lubricante y preparándolo con sus dedos.

Volvió a besar al moreno en la boca y se fue introduciendo lentamente dentro de él. Cuando lo sintió relajado, se incorporó y comenzó a embestirlo, mientras sujetaba firmemente sus caderas. Deleitándose con los gemidos y las caricias que el moreno le estaba brindando sin el menor pudor.

- ¡Merlín, se siente como lo imaginaba!

- Algún día te mostraré lo que estoy sintiendo yo –dijo el moreno gimiendo descontroladamente, mientras el rubio atrapaba su erección y comenzaba a acariciarlo con fuerza, no podría soportar mucho más sin correrse dentro de esa apretada cavidad.

- Mañana, Potter, mañana –dijo el rubio, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, sintiendo como el moreno se derramaba en su mano y su propio semen saliendo de él y alojándose en su moreno.

Se dejó caer sobre el Gryffindor, saliendo de él con cuidado y luego se arrebujó entre los brazos del chico, sintiendo como éste le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello.

- Duerme, mi Dragón…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	37. Cap 37: Despertar

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirlas con ustedes._

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto puedes llegar a sacrificar de tu orgullo por salvar a un ser amado? Version 2.0 remasterizada.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y siete**

**DESPERTAR**

Draco despertó y sintió el cuerpo del moreno desnudo pegado a él, abrazado a su cuerpo. Draco tragó saliva. Ojalá ese momento durará por la eternidad. Levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla del chico con suavidad. Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Hola, mi amor –dijo buscando los labios del rubio.

Draco lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Todavía me amas?

Harry rió bajito y acarició la Marca Tenebrosa y luego incorporándose la besó.

Draco se estremeció.

- Más que nunca, Draco.

- No te hice daño anoche, ¿verdad?

- Fue maravilloso.

- No sabes lo que yo te amo a ti… Tenía tanto miedo.

- Los miedos son cosa del pasado, Draco.

- Yo… yo nunca había estado con nadie más…

- Y yo que pensaba que habías tenido miles –rió Harry burlón.

- Tu risa me enciende la sangre…

Él buscó sus labios y levantándolo con sus fuertes brazos lo sentó suavemente sobre su erección tras echar un hechizo lubricante. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y respiró profundamente para relajarse. Comenzó a moverse mientras buscaba los labios del rubio que le besó con desesperación, ahogando los gemidos de placer del moreno.

- Estaremos juntos, ¿verdad Draco?

Él no contestó, lo tomó girándolo y aplastándolo bajo su cuerpo, moviéndose sobre él, hasta que se desplomó sobre el otro chico con un gemido ronco, sintiendo a su vez como el semen de su amante mojaba su estómago.

- No me contestaste, Draco… -dijo el moreno, asustado tras unos minutos de silencio en que los dos tranquilizaron sus agitadas respiraciones.

- ¿Te ataras a un Mortífago prófugo?

- Ya no eres un Mortífago prófugo, Draco…

Él levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando.

- Ayer el Wizengamont se reunió y levantó los cargos y la orden de búsqueda… La Orden del Fénix presentó pruebas de que siempre fuiste un espía.

- ¿Pruebas? ¿Cuáles pruebas?

- Las que la Orden fabricó… Manipulamos un poquito las cosas.

- ¿Tu Orden del Fénix hizo eso por mí?

- Nuestra Orden del Fénix… -dijo el moreno riéndose –Llevan meses preparando todo y… como mataste a Lucius…

- Yo no lo hice, lo hiciste tú, Harry.

- ¿Yo? Estás delirando, fuiste tú, por defendernos de un Mortífago malo que iba a matarme –dijo haciendo un puchero

Draco se echó a reír divertido.

- Sí, ¡maldito Potter!, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Eres tan manipulador como un Slytherin...

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Todavía no contestas mi pregunta, Draco.

Draco besó sus labios y rió feliz.

- Hasta que te aburras de mí y me eches a patadas.

- Nunca me aburriré de ti... –dijo él, acariciando su abdomen y bajando por él…

- Suficiente por ahora, Gryffindor pervertido –dijo Draco apresando su mano y besando sus labios -¡Necesito ver a Altaír!

Draco y Harry hicieron su aparición mediante la red Flu en La Madriguera. Hermione, Remus y Tonks y todos los Weasley, excepto la maldita pelirroja claro está, se encontraban allí, salieron de la chimenea abrazados. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas y Hermione emitió un silbidito.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Sí, pero no te daré detalles –dijo Draco enrojeciendo.

Hermione se echó a reír, se levantó y lo abrazó.

- Gracias, Hermione –dijo tan bajo que la castaña casi no lo escuchó.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

Draco asintió. En ese momento entró Altaír volando por la ventana, en su escoba de primeros vuelos. Al ver aparecer a su padre, bajó y se echó en sus brazos.

- Papi, Hermione dijo que estabas con gripe.

- Así es, pero ya se me pasó –dijo Draco besándolo y apretándolo contra su pecho.

- ¿Vienes a despedirte? –dijo el niño triste. Sabía que cuando él lo apretaba así era porque se iba a uno de sus viajes que duraban días y días.

- Al contrario –dijo Draco con los ojos llorosos –Ya no viajaré más… desde ahora estaremos juntos.

Altaír gritó lleno de júbilo.

Draco se dejó caer al lado del moreno que se encontraba recostado en un sofá fuera de La Madriguera.

- ¿Se durmió? –preguntó él levantándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

- Sí… Después de un sin fin de preguntas de por qué tú y yo dormiríamos juntos desde ahora.

Harry rió bajito y lo besó.

- ¿Fue muy difícil?

- Algo… Hasta que le prometí que le traería un hermanito y se calló feliz. Cree que lo vamos a comprar mañana… esa parte se la explicas tú –rió Draco, juguetón.

Harry rió.

- Habrá que encargarlo, ¿no? –dijo, bajando su mano hasta su entrepierna.

Draco buscó sus ojos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que lo digo en serio, hay Pociones para eso, ¿sabes?

Draco lo apartó de él un poco, para mirarle serio.

- Lucirás hermoso con una barriga.

- Ah, no, la barriga la cargas tú –se rió el moreno.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tal si eso lo discutimos después? Me interesaría más practicar como hacerlo.

Draco se levantó y lo apretó entre sus brazos levantándolo y se lo llevó al pajar, tomados de la mano. Cerró la puerta con el pie y lo empujó para tenderlo sobre la paja seca y sacando la varita echó un Fermaportus.

- Jamás dejaré de desearte –dijo con fervor, sacándose la camisa y recostándose sobre él –Ni de hacerte el amor una y otra vez.

- Eso espero, rubio idiota porque te he esperado ya mucho.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, la Autora Mine esta muy emocionada al ver la aceptacion de la misma y me ha permitido traerles otro de sus trabajos._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


End file.
